Outcasts
by Steefwaterbutter
Summary: Sequel to Here Be Dragons. A year has passed, and once again Spirit finds himself in Berk. But all is not as it should be. The dragons fled, people are vanishing into thin air. A Nightmare King has arisen, bringing with him a darkness like never before' The world's only hope lies in four friends. But they are not heroes. They are outcasts. 5-way crossover. Full summary inside.
1. Prolouge: The Nightmare's Beginning

Summary:

_Sequel to Here Be Dragons._

_ A year has passed, and once again Spirit finds himself in Berk. However, as__ he soon discovers, __all is not as it should be. The dragons have fled, and people are vanishing into thin air. A Nightmare King has arisen, bringing with him a darkness like never before. Now, the world's only hope lies in four friends. But they are not heroes. They are outcasts._

_Crossover between_ _How to Train Your Dragon, Spirit, Frozen, Rise of the Guardians and Wreck-it Ralph. AU of Frozen (slightly), Wreck-it Ralph, and Rise of the Guardians._

Chapter "Soundtrack": _Passion of Victory_ by Future World Music

* * *

When the Nightmares first came, some said it felt like the beginning of the end. And in a way, it was, for it marked the beginning of dark and desperate time. A time where fear and nightmares would swallow light and hope, a time when heros would be few.

No one knew where the sand horses came from, or what they wanted. No one, except the one who had given the Nightmares form, the one who had shaped them from the sand and breathed fear into their very existence. The Nameless One.

He had no parents, no family, and, it seemed, no identity. The people in the village called him Kozomo, but that was where the bond stopped. To them, he might has well have been invisible. That was why, not too longer he was old enough to realize what they thought of him, he left.

From that day forth, Kozomo became a wanderer. He traveled over hill and dale, fueled by his hatred of being treated like an outcast, and the desire to be seen, to be remembered. He swore that one day he would do something that would give him a name people would speak in hushed tones of fear and respect.

That is why he entered the cave. Others might have passed by without a second glance, but Kozomo was not like other people. He felt drawn to the darkness that dripped from the stalagmites hanging on the ceiling, from the cold that radiated from the puddles on the floor. He breathed in the dark, the cold, the _fear_, and entered.

At first their was nothing but darkness. Then, as Kozomo narrowed his eyes, he began to make out a faint blue glow. He continued forward, then stopped and stared.

A narrow, jagged path stretched before him. On either side it dropped off, revealing a seemingly bottomless chasm. Lining the edges were upright torches, each bearing single a bright blue flame. They illuminated the pathway, showing that four red crescents had been painted on the floor. Kozomo recognized them as "blood moons", and remembered one night when the moon had first disappeared, then had reappeared, covered with a red cast.

Kozomo walked quickly down the path, his bare feet striking against the rock and echoing in the silence. It seemed like hours passed before he reached the end of the pathway.

He stopped again, and this time when he looked, his eyes became like chips of ice.

"How dare you," he hissed. "How dare you."

A large, perfectly smooth sheet of black stretched out before him, reflecting thousands of tiny stars that hung near the cavern's ceiling. As Kozomo leaned over, it felt as though someone had gathered all his worst nightmares and was now grinding them in his face. He had no reflection. The stars, the torches, even his walking stick shone as clear as day in the black stone, but he, the Nameless One, could not be seen.

The cave was completely silent, yet Kozomo could still hear the voices screaming, _You are no one. Nobody. You have no identity, will always and forever be... invisible._

"No!" the Nameless One shrieked over and over, sinking down and slamming his hands on the floor. His breathing grew ragged, and his eyes stared at the mirror with a ferocity like never before. "_No!_"

Time passed. The Nameless One, closed his eyes, opening them with a cold, icy determination. He rose to his feet, his fists clenched, and with one stride, stepped on the stone.

"I will be remembered," he vowed. "I will be _feared. _They will speak my name with awe and respect, the name of the _Nightmare King._"

And he slammed his foot onto the black rock, cracking its flawless surface.


	2. Chapter 1: Flight in the Night

**A/N: I would recommend listening to "Guardians at the Gate" by Automachine while reading this chapter. :)**

* * *

_The dragons were fleeing. It wasn't like the last time, where they had all left at once and returned a few weeks later. No, it was different this time. They seemed to be growing uneasy, more skittish, almost. As the weeks went by, they flew off, always in groups of three or four, never less, never more. They left, and did not come back. Their numbers dwindled until only Stormly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Barf, Belch, and Toothless left. All other dragons had fled, like rats leaving a sinking ship._

* * *

Hiccup yelped as his body smacked into the floor. His eyes flew open, darting about the small room. His hands were clenched so tightly he had left marks on this palms, and his body was covered in sweat. He sucked in huge gasps of air feeling like he had run a race against a Night Fury. It took him a second to realize what had happened. The nightmares had returned. The terrors that confronted him almost every time he closed his eyes. They were getting worse. The teenage boy could never remember them, only a vauge sensation of being chased. Hiccup slowly at up and wrapped his arms around himself, trembling.

As he sat there, leaning against the frame of his bed, a large black dragon came quietly over and nudged him, then settled himself beside Hiccup. _Another nightmare?_ he seemed to ask.

"I-I'm okay, Toothless. I-it w-w-was just-t a dream," Hiccup whispered, then realized how hoarse his voice was. He must of been screaming. Hiccup took a shuddering breath, and stroked Toothless, hoping to calm himself.

For a second he wondered how his dad hadn't woken up, then remembered. Stoick had left with some of his men on a trip to meet up with the fellow tribes about a week ago, leaving Spitelout in charge. The night he left was the night the nightmares started.

Hiccup grabbed the edge of the bedpost and heaved himself up, then threw the blanket back on and clambered on top, looking out the skylight at the twinkling stars. Toothless gave him a concered glance, then settled himself back on his rock, but kept his eyes open, unblinking.

Hiccup tried to relax, but his muscles remained tense, and he kept jerking slightly at every little sound. He tried to let his mind wander, but it kept coming back to the forgotten dream. What had terrified him so much? Why was he running? What was chasing him?

Finally he swung his legs over the side of the bed, letting out a groan of frustration as he rubbed at his eyes. Toothless raised his head to look at him, and Hiccup gave him a small grin.

"Since I see you can't sleep either, howabout we take a little midnight flight together?" he asked the dragon.

Toothless imitated him by lifting his own lips in a grin, before letting out a purr.

* * *

Hiccup had almost forgotten how beautiful the island could be at night. The village spread out beneith him, slumbering under a peaceful blanket of darkness. Stars clustered in the moonless sky, their relections causing the ocean to sparkle.

As Hiccup felt the tension release, he lay back across the dragon's back, once more looking up at the sky. He was so used to riding Toothless that he barely even thought about using the foot petal glided, his wings almost touching the water, as Hiccup pointed out stars to the dragon, and told him their names.

After a few minutes of listening to Toothless' wingbeats, Hiccup sat up, feeling refreshed and energized.

"What do you think, bud? Should we go a little faster?"

Toothless gave a half-roar of agreement, and shot forward when Hiccup pressed down the foot pedal. The Night Fury twisted and dived, zooming around rock columns and climing into the air. Hiccup whooped loudly, feeling the adrenalin rush through his body. The wind rushed past him, and Hiccup felt breathless, as he could only feel when he was on a dragon's back.

Suddenly, Toothless threw his wings forward in and effort to slow down, and Hiccup was almost hurtled onto the dragon's head.

"What is it?" Hiccup whispered, but the dragon growled at him, as if telling him to be silent. The Night Fury hovered, swinging his head back and forth and growling slightly. Hiccup looked too, but all he could see was the flowing waves beneith them. A gentle breeze shivered through the air, but he could hear nothing else.

He tried to urg Toothless forward again, but the dragon only growled again. Hiccup sighed inwardly and ran a hand through his hair, casting his eyes all around. Then his mouth dropped open. Three dark figures were galloping across the ocean, their hooves kicking up splashes of water.

Hiccup looked up and let out a yelp, starting, when he saw one of the creatures directly in front of them, its nostirls flaring. It looked somewhat like a horse, but spines portruded from its neck, and sand streamed out of the back of its legs. It grinned wickedly and darted towards them, but Toothless let of a plasma blast, shattering it into thousands of peices of sand.

The other three screamed and galloped up into the air as soon as Toothless let out the blast. As Hiccup stared at the bizarre creatures, three more appeared, all galloping straight towards him.

Hiccup's stomach twisted, the breath flooding out of his lungs. _No, no no. It_ can't_ be. _A sudden cold flooded through his body as he realized these were the creatures that had haunted him each night. They were the creatures of his nightmares, and this one was all too real.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, cliffie! 'Cause I'm just mean like that.**


	3. Chapter 2: Follow the Trail

_What do they want with us? Why are they here? What _are _they?_

The questions rang over and over in Hiccup's head. Toothless let out a vicious snarl at the creatures, and they slowed, but a few reared, pacing back and forth, their head held high. They seemed to be weighing the odds: would the six of them be able to overcome the dragon and his small rider?

Toothless didn't seem to want to wait and find out. He shot another plasma blast, and the horses scattered. One lingered a moment longer, it's amber eyes glaring at them.

_You may have won this battle, but beware. We will come back for you. _

"Ow!" Hiccup flinched and grabbed a clump of hair as the voice echoed through his head, along with a sharp sting of pain.

The creature turned and galloped away to be lost in the darkness. As soon as it was gone, Toothless turned and began speeding back to the island so fast Hiccup was barely ready for the sudden shift in tail position. By the time the reached the village the stars were fading and the horizon had just started to lighten. Hiccup barely made it up the stairs before he collapsed on his bed and into oblivion.

* * *

"Hiccup! For _the love of Thor _would yo_u wake up?!_"

Hiccup cracked an eye open, then scrambled back as he saw Ruff glaring at him, arms crossed.

"We've been waiting for you _for hours! _It's your turn to lead the Dragon Academy, and you never showed up! We thought Alvin had maybe kidnapped you again, and here you are, _sleeping!_"

"'M sorry, 'm sorry," Hiccup muttered, dragging himself out of bed. "I just had a... rough night, okay?" He felt ready to lay down on the floor and go straight back to sleep.

"Couldn't sleep?" Ruff looked like she wasn't ready to completely forgive him, she didn't look like she was ready to tear out his hair at any moment.

Hiccup debated for a moment whether to tell her about what happened last night, but put it off. He was still processing the strange events. "Yeah," he mumbled, rubbing at his eyes.

* * *

"So," Hiccup said to the assembled teens with their dragons, while racking his brain for ideas, "today we are going to... uh... practice tracking."

Everyone groaned. That is, everyone except for Fishlegs, who looked rather relieved.

"Really?" Snotlout burst out. "We've been waiting here for half the day and your only idea is _tracking?_ No races? No patroling for Outcasts? No target practice?"

"I, for one, think it's a pretty good idea," Fishlegs pitched in. "Tracking skills can be very useful in finding someone."

"Couldn't you just use your dragon?" Ruff yawned in boredom.

Hiccup stifled a yawn of his own. "Yeah, but what if you're separated from your dragon? We'll have our dragon go out across the island, and see if we can find them."

"Fair enough," Astrid shrugged.

The teens and their dragons headed out of the arena and to the edge of the woods. Then the dragons disappeared into the woods, while the teens sat down to wait.

"Tracking?" Ruff asked Hiccup. "Wow, you must be really tired."

"Went on a midnight flight with Toothless, and lost track of time," Hiccup mumbled, his eyes already starting to drift shut.

Ruff poked him. "Wake up!" she teased.

"Go pick on someone else."

Sometime later, they headed out, Hiccup telling them the basics of what they should be looking for. Broken branches, prints, smeared moss... anything that looked as if it had been recently disturbed.

Stepping into the forest, Hiccup soon found a Night Fury print and began following the trail. However, he soon realized that practicing tracking wasn't one of his best ideas. At first the trail seemed clear enough, but as time went on, he became less and less sure he wasn't just wandering in circles.

Hiccup groaned, and ran a hand through his hair, before trudging on. The hot sun beat down upon his back, and sweat soaked his hair. His throat was dry, and he wished he had brought a water skin with. He wondered if the others were having any luck.

Grumbling in frustration, the teenager pushed his way though a tangle of bushes, and tripped over something. Looking back he saw that he had tripped over a small crack that split the ground. Beside it was several hoofprints.

Hiccup's heart leaped. There were no horses on the island, so how could there be hoofprints unless _Spirit_ had returned? It had been over a year since the stallion had left, but Hiccup missed him greatly.

"Spirit?" he called out, but heard no answer. He followed the hoofprints, but came across something that made him shiver. A pile of black sand was spread out in a perfect circle. Hiccup stared at it for a moment and knelt down to touch it, but at that moment, Toothless came bursting out of the trees. The dragon's pupils were narrowed to slits, and he was breathing heavily.

"Easy boy," Hiccup exclaimed. "What scared you so bad?"

Toothless simply looked at him and growled uneasily.


	4. Chapter 3: Lost

Hiccup's feet shuffled under the table as he sat and picked at the plate of food in front of him. Four weeks. Four weeks and he had heard nothing of his father and the group of men he had brought for the short voyage. Stoick had said he'd be back in two. His predictions were usually correct.

The nightmares hadn't stopped either. The only think he could remember from them was the black horses with their glowing eyes. Three nights after his encounter with them, their screams still echoed through his dreams. Hiccup had taken to sleeping next to Toothless, but the bare rock, and the dragon's body heat made things uncomfortable.

Hiccup looked up, but didn't say anything as Ruff came over to sit by him. "Still worried about your dad?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hiccup muttered, pushing the plate towards her. She took it without complaint, and immediately began eating.

"Trader Johann might know somethin'," Ruff said, then bit off some yak meat. "But then again, all he's been talking about since he got here is people getting kidnapped via sandstorm."

Hiccup's heart stopped for a second. "Sand?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah," Ruff snorted, "crazy, right? Whoever heard of being _kidnapped_ by sand? And in the middle of the _woods_, no less."

Hiccup jumped up so quickly he almost tripped over the bench. "Where is he?" he demanded.

"Uh... still by his boat, I think. Oh come on! Don't tell me you believe that stuff!"

But Hiccup was already gone, pushing past the doors of the Great Hall and towards the docks below.

* * *

"And there he was... RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME!"

Hiccup arrived just as Trader Johann was finishing his tale. The gathered Vikings groaned and slowly dispersed, carrying the various items they had bought or traded.

"Ah, Hiccup, m' boy!" Johann said, turning to Hiccup. "I've got just the thing for you!"

"News from my dad?" Hiccup asked breathlessly.

Johann's face fell. "Actually no," he admitted. "And it's funny; I was sure I would have crossed paths with them."

A queasiness started rising in Hiccup's stomach and he gulped it down, before clearing his throat. The ocean seemed to become more uneasy, their waves lapping over each other and spraying into the air. "I heard you had... um, an encounter with... kidnapping, and... sand?"

"Oh no, not me. I'm only passing on the tale. Everywhere I go, it's the same terrible story. People are woken in the night by strange noises. Those foolish enough go to investigate. A few moments after they leave, a scream rips through the night. Others run forward, but the person is gone. Nothing left but sand, scattered all over the ground." Johann shuddered. "I get chills every time I tell the tale."

Hiccup nodded. "Thanks. That's all I wanted to hear." As he slowly walked away, thoughts of what Johann said ran over and over in his head. What was with this sand? Did it have something to do with his father's absence? Was Johann even telling the truth? The man wasn't necessarily a liar, but he had a tendency to... stretch the truth a bit when it came to storytelling. A few days ago Hiccup would have brushed the story off as nothing, but now...

The questions crowded in his mind, and he turned them over and over until something inside him seemed to snap. Hiccup looked at the sun. It was almost midday, the sun high above the horizon. The tribe Stock and some of his men had gone to meet was most likely only half a day's journey away, if he took Toothless. He needed information, perhaps there he could find some.

Hiccup found Toothless rolling in a field of dragon-nip. The dragon purred loudly as he inhaled the sweet scent, and Hiccup couldn't help but smile

as he set down the small bag of food. The dragon rose to his feet and shook off the bits of grass as Hiccup walked up and gave him a scratch on the neck. "What do you say?" he asked Toothless. "Willing to go look for my dad?"

"What are you up to now, Hiccup?" an exasperated voice asked.

Hiccup froze, then turned around to see Astrid staring at him, hands on her hips. "You know Spitelout said no flying outside the island."

"I'm going to the tribe my father visited to see if they know anything," Hiccup confessed. "I can't stand being here any longer, not knowing for any longer. It's just... so many weird things are going on," Hiccup muttered. "If I can't find anything after two days I'll come back. But I have to try."

"Try not to get into trouble," Astrid groaned as he hopped on Toothless.

"You're beginning to sound like me," Hiccup said, but his hands trembled slightly as they gripped onto the saddle. _Two days, _he told himself. _What could go wrong?_

* * *

A few hours later Hiccup wished he hadn't asked that question. He had decided to take a short cut, and was now sorely regretting the decision. For as they left the ocean behind them and soared inland, the air slowly clogged with fog. The wet air soaked his clothes and hair, and Toothless was constantly shaking his head because of the water droplets running down his face. The ground, from what Hiccup could make out, was rugged and mountainous, and he couldn't spot a suitable place to land. Maybe they could find a town, and Hiccup could ask where they were.

As he looked down again, he was fascinated by the landscape both below and before him. A vast amount of trees covered the slopes, making it look as if the mountain had grown a fur of pines, then, at a certain line, they all disappeared, and the mountain was bare and brown once more. In the valleys between the mountains, waterfalls poured into the streams below.

Just then, a scream resounded to his right. It sounded exactly like the black horses he had seen the night he had gone flying with Toothless. Hiccup whipped his head are around to see a flash of black, before it vanished back into the mist. His eyes searched all around, his legs tense and ready to run.

"This time I know it's not a dream," Hiccup muttered, before urging Toothless to go faster. The dragon was only too happy to do so.

Soon he saw another black flash, and then another, and then... The horses poured out of the mist all around the boy and his dragon, surrounding them. For a moment, Hiccup stared at them, staring but not seeing. His limbs shook. The horses seemed to sense his fear, for many neighed loudly, and grinned at him wickedly.

_Did we not say we would come back for you?_

"Down, Toothless there's too many of them!" Hiccup snapped out of his trance. Toothless swooped down, and the horses, the _nightmares_, gave chase.

_Maybe we can lose them in the fog,_ Hiccup thought to himself desperately. He felt sick, and for once he wished it were a nightmare instead of real.

Suddenly, Toothless screeched. Caught unaware, Hiccup felt himself flung from Toothless' back and smash into something. It was almost too quick to hurt. Almost.

* * *

"Toothless," Hiccup muttered groggily, cracking open his eyes. Perhaps it had been all a dream. Perhaps he was curled up beside the dragon once more, safe at home...

_"Toothless!"_ Hiccup bolted to his feet, then fell back against the wall. He was on a small pathway that jutted out from the side of the mountain. He and Toothless must have crashed into it because of their reckless flight and the fog. Hiccup looked down the steep mountain slope, but he could see no trace of the dragon, though he could see the claw scrapings against the stone.

_Oh no. No, no, no. Could he... could he have made it? Oh no, this is all my fault._

Hiccup quickly began trying to make his way down the mountain, though his head ached furiously. The fog had cleared, but Hiccup could see the sun was almost touching the horizon. At first, there was only rock, but as he went downward, it grew more and more forested. Then, suddenly, he came across a dark hole in he ground. It looked deep, but with the oncoming darkness, he couldn't make anything else of it.

"Toothless, please be alright," Hiccup whispered as he curled up under a pine, hugging his arms around his body. Everything was going wrong, and he seemed to only be making things worse. "Please be okay."

* * *

_"Hiccup!"_

_Someone was calling him. Hiccup tried to look around, tried to move forward, bit he couldn't. He felt nothing, saw nothing. He only heard._

_"Hiccup! Help me! Get me out of here!"_

_Hiccup opened his mouth to speak, but found he had none. He was simply nothingness. So, he instead, listened. _

_"Please, it's so dark, so dark and cold. I don't know where I am."_


	5. Chapter 4: Promise

Chapter 4: _Promise_

Soundtrack:_ The Eternal Forest by BrunuhVille (on Youtube)_

* * *

He had failed. He had broken his promise. And oh, how bitter it was. How the pain flooded through his soul, leaving it empty, and his body numbed, while the tears dripped out of his eyes, as he fought against the loss with clenched teeth.

He couldn't save her. He had tried so hard to save her, he had given it all he had, and he had failed. He couldn't save her.

He had loved her so much, and... he had broken his promise to her. Because that was what love was. It was more than just an emotion, it was a promise. For him, it was a promise to protect from harm. And oh, how he had failed.

He should have known his mother's time was coming soon, should have noticed how weak and frail her body was growing. But he had turned away from the bitter thought, and now it was too late, too late even to say goodbye.

Why? he cried to the wind. Why? Why couldn't I have had her, if only for one more day?

Esperanza. The name, her name meant "hope". And as she was lost, all his hope was lost. The world seemed to grow dark, and although the sun still shown, some of the light was stolen from his life. His mother was gone. He would never be able to share another moment with her... never again seek out her wisdom, never again curl up beside her, as he had done when he was a foal. He felt as if he had left a peice of himself behind, something he would never be able to retrieve.

The days passed, the land still gripped with the cold and snow. Then, when spring finally crept shyly around the bend, he broke another promise.

The other stallions came, bursting with energy that spring had brung, and full of renewed spirit. He didn't stand a chance. He fought, he fought with what little strength he had_, _but it wasn't enough. He was broken inside. He felt helpless, _so helpless,_ as, one by one, his herd was snatched away. He had broken his promise. He had failed, again.

And yet... one still remained with him. Rain_._ He would not let her leave him. He would not, he _would never _break his promise to her. For his love for her was stronger than anything else, and he would not part with her.

But still, his grief was great. At times it seemed like it was almost ready to consume him, as he was reminded, daily, of all he had lost. So he shut it away. He buried it within himself, and carried on. He could not allow himself to break agian, to succumb to the weakness. He needed to keep his promise, to protect what little he had left. Whatever the cost.

* * *

The buckskin mustang bent his neck, his muzzle brushing against the water of the pool of water before him, but did not drink. It tickled his whiskers as they made small ripples in the crystal clear water. At last he drank, but he still felt empty, that all-too-familiar emptiness that haunted him day and night.

As he liftered his head to look at the grassy plain that surrounded him, and the trees beyond, a slim, beautiful sorrel paint mare leaned into him and let out a long sigh. She closed her eyes and nuzzled into his neck, asking for comfort which he gladly gave.

_Look, Rain, _he told her quietly. _Look at the sun, setting the trees on fire._

They both watched, as the sky was painted with a brilliant flame of red and orange, bathing everything in it's warm glow.

_It's so_ _beautiful_,_ Spirit,_ she murmered. Her eyes turned to look at his._ I wish it could be like this all the time. No worries, no heartache, just... beauty._

_I wish that I could get away from this place, _Spirit muttered, dropping his head and turning away, as the sun sank behind the trees, and twilight blanketed the plains.

_Spirit... don't say that,_ Rain came up behind him, her ears turning back slightly. _Please_.

He turned to nuzzle her, apologizing even as she spoke. _I'm sorry, I was just thinking about Hiccup and the rest of them, in Berk. I miss them._

_Me too,_ Rain sighed. _But we can't just leave here._

_Why not? _Spirit asked, his body sagging in spite of himself. _It's just us now._

_We belong_ here,_ Spirit. You know that._

He said nothing, but touched her mane, and they moved off towards "their place"- a clearing from among the pine trees.

Spirit settled down upon the prickly pine needles, Rain laying beside him and resting her head on his shoulder.

_We'll help each other get through this, _she whispered to him in the darkness. _We can still recover._

Again, Spirit said nothing, but lay there, thinking. Gradually, his eyes drifted shut, and he slept.

The hours passed, and the moon slowly rose into the sky above the sleeping horses. It climbed higher and higher, then, as it reached it's peak, a sharp crack rang out, shattering the silence. Spirit was awake in an instant, jumping to his feet, and startling Rain from her sleep.

_What is it, Spirit? _she yawned, blinking her eyes sleepily.

_I thought I heard something, _Spirit replied, flicking his ears back and forth, as he lifted his head to sniff the wind.

For the first time since his mother had died, something had awakened inside of him. Something that whispered of adventure and... escape. Something that sparked just a little bit of _hope,_ deep inside him.

_I'm going to go check it out._

_Well, I'm coming with you, _Rain huffed, as she heaved herself to her feet with a groan.

They walked in silence for a few minutes, the moonlight streaming from above and turning the plain into an ocean, each long blade of grass a rippling wave, as a slight wind tossed them back and forth.

Then the earth trembled. Spirit's body went rigid. He tried to scramble backwards, but his legs wouldn't move. He tried to scream at Rain to run, but his mouth wouldn't open.

He could only watch in horror as the ground beneith his hooves collapsed in on itself, opening up to a portal of blue light.

_This isn't me doing this! I know it isn't! _Spirit thought, his mind racing. _But... who? Who caused this? What's_ going on_?_

His hooves were already slipping, his body crashing into the pit. He felt a sharp, painful jerk on his mane, and plummeted into darkness.

* * *

Pitch Black was extremely pleased with himself. Who would have had thought that the simple act of cracking a mirror would yield such bountiful results? He summoned a bit of nightmare sand, twisting it around and around with his long grey fingers, shaping it into the small figue of a horse. He touched it, pouring fear into it, and it reared up in the palm of his hand, snorting and shaking its mane.

"That's good little nightmare._ My_ good little nightmare," Pitch crooned to it, petting it gently with a finger. "You and your brothers have helped me so much over all these many, _many_ months. You have done everything I have asked and more. Soon, oh, so soon, all the peoples of the earth will know who I am. The whole earth will be consumed with fear, and my reign over them will last forever. This I promise."

* * *

**A/N: This chapter resonates deeply with me. I have experienced so much tragedy lately. There have been many sudden deaths among my friends' families in the last two months alone. I wont list them all, but there's been a lot of loss.**

**I dedicate this chapter to those families. **


	6. Chapter 5: Reunited

Hiccup's eyes flew open, and bolted into a sitting position, gulping down the freezing night air until it burned his throat and lungs. A wave of pain crashed through his brain, leaving it pounding terribly. Clutching at his head with both hands, Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut and would have groaned, but he was too out of breath. He felt like someone had been cutting off his air, choking him. When his breathing steady, Hiccup slumped and blearily opened his eyes. It was still dark, but the dragon's moon was setting. A light rain must have passed when he slept, for his clothes were soaked. For a moment he sat motionless, listing as his breathing steadied, listening to the sound-filled silence that pressed around him. Hiccup shivered in the darkness, alone.

Then, like a bolt of lighting, the dream flashed through his mind. Something, _someone_ had been calling to him. But... who? Could it have been Toothless? No, it couldn't have been, Toothless couldn't talk. Besides, it was _just a dream_. Not real. And yet with all the strange things that had been happening lately...

"I just don't know what's real anymore," Hiccup groaned, buring his face in his hands. A long, mournful howl rippled across the silence, followed another and another, but the sounds made Hiccup feel even more miserable. "I just don't know what to do," he whispered.

For a moment, Time seemed to shudder, then everything froze. Then Time jumped forward, now straining to make up for the seconds it had lost. It was then that the earth split. Blue light shot out of the ground in front of Hiccup spearing the night sky with its beams. Hiccup yelled, shielding his eyes from the blinding light, and scrambled backwards. He shot behind a tree and ducked down, covering his head with his arms, waiting, wondering if everything around him was about to explode. But it didn't. Time wound down to it's regular speed, the light faded. But still Hiccup waited, heart hammering, not daring to move, for long moments. Finally, he lifted his head. Brilliant lights were still dancing before his eyes, making it impossible to see so he felt along the ground with his hands. Soon Hiccup's fingers closed over a small tree branch, and he rose to his feet, holding it shakily out in front of him.

The sound of snorting. Hiccup blinked, trying to get used to the darkness that once more blanketed everything. Then...

"Spirit?!"

The mustang sprang to his feet, head swinging back and forth. Then his eyes fell on Hiccup, and he neighed loudly, leaping forward towards Hiccup. Hiccup dropped the stick and ran forward, throwing his arms around the stallion's neck, and hugging him tightly.

"Oh man, it's been too long," he whispered to Spirit, as the stallion nipped at his hair playfully.

Hiccup felt a nudge against his back and turned to see Rain, the white patches of her coat shimmering slightly. She nuzzled him gently, then her eyes widened. Spirit did the same, glancing over him uneasily.

_What... happened to you? _he asked quietly. _You don't look so good._

Hiccup looked down at his hands and even in the darkness he could see they were badly scratched and bruised. He rubbed a hand over his face and yelped, jerking it away again. "Ouch..." he muttered, feeling his fingers grow slightly wet as he pressed them to his forehead. He looked up at the two horses, wiping his fingers on his tunic and sighed. "It's a long story. How did you two get here?"

Spirit pawed the ground slightly. _I don't know. I was walking along and suddenly a freaking _portal_ appears! I mean... I thought I was done with those! Rain grabbed onto my mane and, well, here we are._ He paused for a moment, then added softly,_ It was so _dark_ in there. It felt like we were in there a long time._ Spirit shook his head, his long mane flipping from one side to the other, frowning._ I didn't create that portal. Someone, or something else did._

"Well, uh, I guess then you'll be getting back soon, huh? Your herd's probably wondering where you went," Hiccup said, and tried to crack a smile, but a thought flashed through his head, making it fade. _Astrid, Fishlegs, Ruff... the villagers... they're probably wondering where I am too. But... what if they're not? What if they're glad to get rid of me? _Hiccup's gut twisted at the thought and he winced. _Oh come on, you proved yourself when you defeated the Red Death, didn't you?_

_Heh, I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on._ Spirit rolled his eyes, but turned and coughed, his head dropping slightly.

Rain came up to Hiccup and blew on his hands, as if to say, _Well, we're here now. Might as well help. _Her breath cooled his stinging palms, and he smiled slightly, the knot in his stomach untying itself.

_I've got Spirit and I've got Rain, _he reminded himself. _That's two__ friends who will never let me down. _

"People have been disappearing lately," Hiccup began, and told them everything that had happened so far, his nightmares, the sand horses, his father's disappearance, Toothless...

"Something's happened to them, I don't know what," Hiccup told them, spreading his hands. "I... I have to find out what. There has to be a connection between it all."

_You're grasping at straws, _a quiet voice inside Hiccup told him. _You just don't want to accept the fact Toothless might be..._ Hiccup clamped down on the thought, refusing to finish it. "We have to get them back."

_Well, then, we're going to help you, _Spirit said, and Rain nodded, nickering quietly.

* * *

When morning finally came, the dark hole was revealed to be a crevice sliced through the ground. Hiccup, Spirit and Rain saw no sign of Toothless, no indication that a dragon had passed by. But he_ couldn't_ have fallen through the crevice, it was too narrow. At least, that was what Hiccup told himself. As they looked, Spirit spotted a trail of black sand leading away from the crevice, and they decided to see where it led. Since Hiccup was aching all over, Spirit gave him a lift, and they descended the mountain, following the black sand.

About an hour or two later, they reached a ledge, the trail abruptly stopping. Hiccup looked up and his eyes widened.

"Wow," he gulped. "I've never seen anything like it."

_Me neither, _Spirit snorted, and Hiccup felt him shifting his weight back and forth, the stallion's body tensing. Rain, however, looked interested, pricking her ears and peering out over the ledge, the wind tossing her mane gently.

Spread out below them was a small kingdom. A fjord cut through the cliffs, flooding into a lake surrounded by mountains. Houses lay clustered near the bottom of the mountain, and a village lay at its banks. But what was most interesting was the castle. It was located on an island of sorts near the village, with a bridge from the mainland leading to its gates.

"The people there might know something. " Hiccup told the horses, sliding off Spirit's back. "I should go down there and check it out."

Spirit glanced over at him, shaking his head. _One of us- we should come with you. We have no idea what it's like down there, what kind of people- it'd just be safer, _he said haltingly.

"I'll be fine," Hiccup reassured him, placing a hand on Spirit's shoulder. "I know it'd be torture for you, and Rain, with her coloring, she's just too conspicuous. I'll be back by sundown, and if I'm not, then you can come tearing down the mountain to rescue me."

* * *

**A/N: I know, a bit of a slow, short chapter. I promise the next will be longer and have much more action. **

**Review, and I will send you much rainbow cake! (But really, I could use some feedback!)**


	7. Chapter 6: Truth or Deceit?

**Already to chapter 6, and we're just getting started. Hold onto your hats, ladies and gents, the **_**real** _**journey begins in 3... 2... 1...**

* * *

The way down the mountain was difficult. There was still a long way to the foot of the mountain, and no trail whatsoever. More than once Hiccup slipped on the steep, rocky slopes (no thanks to his prosthetic), and his hands were aching terribly from the numerous times he had slapped them against the bare rock to keep from falling.

At last he stopped to rest, panting, by a small, quiet stream. When he caught a glimpse of his reflection in the stream's rippling surface, Hiccup didn't know whether to laugh or grimace.

"Ouch."

A bruise had darkened across his forehead and a cut sliced down the side of his face, barely missing his eye. His face was streaked with dirt and blood, and his hair sticking up at odd angles.

"I look like I got slammed into a wall, er, mountain." _Which is basically what happened. _"Gosh, what am I going to tell the people down in the village?" He asked, running a hand through his hair and making it stick up even more. "That I got chased by sand horses, riding a dragon, and ran into the side of a mountain?" Said out loud, the explanation sounded so ridiculous that Hiccup let out a small snort of laughter in spite of himself.

Still pondering the question, Hiccup dipped his hands in the water, splashing it over his face. It was cold, very cold, and he shivered slightly as it soaked into his hair, and trickled down the back of his neck, but he was able to wash away most of the dirt and dried blood. Next Hiccup smoothed his hair down, trying to make himself at least somewhat respectable-looking.

When he was finished, he continued his way down the mountain, wondering just where the trail of sand lead.

* * *

_Why didn't you tell him?_

Spirit turned from where he had been staring down the mountian to look at Rain. _Tell him what? _

_You know what. _Her voice was quiet, but her ears flicked back.

Spirit turned back again, letting out a small huff. _Yes, because that's a great way to catch up, _he snapped.

_He needs to know. _

_And what good will that do?_ Spirit struck the mossy ground with his hoof. _He can't bring her back. He can't make things right again, _he muttered bitterly. The stallion closed his eyes and swallowed then opened them again to stare blankly ahead at the sky, filled with whispy clouds. _He needs our help. And I can't let him down. I can't let my feelings get in the way._

_And then can we go back home? _

The words were so quiet he could barely hear them, but when he did, Spirit felt his stomach twist, and he glanced at Rain, then away again at a clump of grass near the edge of the cliff.

_It's not that I don't want to be with Hiccup and the rest (I miss them just as much as you), it's not that I don't want to help them... I just don't feel like I belong here._

Spirit let out a long breath of air, then went over and nuzzled his mate, his Rain.

_People and animals disappearing? I'm scared, Spirit, _she admitted.

_Don't be. I won't let anything hurt you. I promise._

* * *

Hiccup couldn't stop staring. All around him people streamed towards the castle gates. Banners in colors of green and purple, decorated with the silhouettes of crocuses and portraits of the royalty, hung from poles. Thin ropes with small flags attached were strung between squarish stone buildings with peaked roofs. They were unlike any Hiccup had ever seen before. Some people had set up stalls and were selling all sorts of things, from flowers to small flags.

As Hiccup stepped across the cobblestone street, houses on one side and docks on the other, he felt his steps grow lighter as he listened to the townsfolk's chatter, their voices overlapping into an eager babble. The young Viking felt a grin spread across his face. He couldn't help it. It was a gorgeous day out, the sky blue with only a few whispy clouds, and the townspeople's excitement seemed contagious.

"Come on, Percy," Hiccup overhead a plump woman say to a small boy. "We don't want to be late for the coronation ceremony."

_Corination... _So that's what they were all excited about. Hiccup stopped to study one of the banners, and nearly yelped in surpirse when he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder. He spun around to see a somewhat bent and elderly, but kind-looking man leaning on a cane. He wore a bright blue coat and hat with a crocus lying in the brim.

"Come to see the corination, eh?" the man asked, then looked Hiccup over. "You must have come a long way."

Hiccup felt his face heat up as he realized how strange he must look with his scratched and bruised face, strange clothes, and prosthetic leg. "Um, er, yeah, of course," he stammered, fiddling with the edge of his tunic.

The old man chuckled, patting Hiccup's shoulder. " 'Course when I was your age, I would have walked over hill and dale if I heard only half of the rumors surrounding this place. Even now, the thought of seeing those two young girls, after all these years, sure gives me a glow."

Hiccup blinked. "Wait, so no one's seen the two princesses for... years?"

The man sighed and seemed to lean on his cane a little heavier. "The castle's been shut up for more than a decade. No one gets in, at least not since King Agdar and Queen Indun died."

"But... why?"

Leaning closer to Hiccup, the old man lowered his voice. "No one knows. But there have been rumors that when the elder sister, Princess Elsa, was just a child, she was cursed with a strange power."

Hiccup furrowed his brow. "What was that?" _Perhaps this has something to do with the black sand... why it led me here._

The old man simply shook his head, straightening back up. "The answer to that question, m' boy, is something Elsa alone can tell you."

"Well, thanks for your-" Hiccup started to say, then broke off. The old man had vanished.

Hiccup was still staring at where the old man had been, people still brushing past, when he heard his stomach growl, and grimaced. How long had it been since he had last eaten? At least a day, perhaps more. Too bad he had lost the bag stocked with food. Not to mention an entire dragon!

Hiccup's insides twisted, though not from hunger. If only he'd followed the rules for once and stayed back in Berk. But then where would he be? The black horses said they were coming for him, and come they did. Would they have attacked him, had he been the island? Would they have attacked Berk?

Hiccup groaned and leaned against the wooden frame of an abandoned and empty vendor's stall, scrubbing a hand over his face. Two days, he had told Astrid. Two days, and then he would come back. Yeah, right. He had no idea where he was, had no idea how to get back.

_They'll think I'm dead,_ Hiccup thought, and swallowed, hard. _Gosh, what if I _never _get back? _He shuddered, then stiffened. Of course he would get back. He just had to find Toothless, not to mention his dad. He just needed more information. He also needed something to eat.

Hiccup began wandering around the small village, but by now most of the people had left, most likely hoping to watch the coronation. Not knowing quite what to do next, Hiccup clattered down a ramp of sorts onto the docks. A young man was heaving himself onto the docks, water streaming from his formal-looking clothes and ginger hair. Standing nearby, the man's horse snorted, sounding much like Spirit did when he was laughing. The man simply rolled his eyes, getting to his feet and wringing some of the water out of his clothes.

"Prin-cess Anna," the young man said quietly, drawing out the words as if they had a pleasant taste. "Princess Anna. So lovesick... so naive... yes, yes, she will play hee part quite well." He lifted his chin, stroking the horse's face. "The perfect key into Arendelle's heart."

Hiccup froze, a slight chill running through him. He began to back away, stopping mid-step when the man turned to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"Um, hi," Hiccup stuttered, then cleared his throat. "I guess I-I'll be on my way then, heh."

Hiccup turned to go, but suddenly felt his back slam into the stone wall as he found himself face-to-face with the man. He tried to wrench himself away, but it was useless.

"You didn't hear anything," he hissed. "Nothing." Then a sickly smile spread across his face as he looked Hiccup over. "A foreigner, eh?"

Hiccup staggered against the wall as the man suddenly realised him and took a step back. His face seemed almost apologetic as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Still, can't have you telling anyone about my, shall I say, _magnificent _plans?"

He lunged forward, but Hiccup was too disoriented to duck out of the way. He yelped as his head collided with unforgiving stone. Shattering. Everything was shattering.

* * *

**A/N: What do you do when you've stayed up 'til 4 AM the night before, and it's 2 in the morning? You write fanfiction, of course!**

**This chapter was fun to write, I have to admit. Stay tuned for Chapter 7: Drowning**


	8. Chapter 7: Drowning

Darkness. That was the first thought that whispered though Hiccup's mind. Silence. It was silent. But why?

He could feel his body sinking... falling slowly, so slowly, the blue-green light drifting farther and farther away. His body was so heavy. It seemed his arms and legs were being dragged down by weights, and he could not move them. The cold was pressing all around him. He would have shivered, but he could not move.

A thin trail of bubbles escaped from his lips, but he could not draw breath. By now, every fiber in his body was screaming for air. He needed to breathe. But the darkness... the darkness was stealing away all the light. It was getting farther and farther away, and he could not move, could not up, up to the air, up to the light. The darkness... it was overtaking him.

Suddenly Hiccup felt something digging into his shoulder. Something was dragging him up. Back into the light. The darkness was fading, drawing back, disappearing, but a new kind of darkness, a diffrent kind, was taking its place, wrapping its warm blanket around him.

He felt himself break through the surface of the water, and the sound of windflaps filled the air. Air. It was steaming around him, blowing though his wet clothes, chilling him once again, but he could not breathe. He still could not draw breath.

Hiccup's body slammed into the ground, and suddenly, it all came flooding out. His stomach contracted painfully as his back arched forward, spitting out water, and taking short, quick gasps of air, his entire body shaking. Each breath felt like a knife gashing through his lungs, and he felt as if his very brain was being squeezed. A small whimper slipped out as he pressed his forehead into the dirt, tears burning his eyes.

A gentle cooing noise that Hiccup knew well broke though the silence.

"Toothless," he whispered, trying to open his bleary eyes. Hot breath flooded over his face, warming his chilled body. Vision blurring, Hiccup sat up and wrapped his arms around the dragon's neck, his breath hitching. "T-Toothless."

_I... saved you. I saved you! I did it!_

"That... that's great... bud," Hiccup muttered, his ears beginning to ring. Toothless seemed to fade beneith his fingertips, and he felt his body hit the dirt.

The darkness was coming again. But that was alright. Toothless was here. Toothless would keep him safe.

* * *

When Hiccup opened his eyes, he was no longer on the shore. He was inside a large room, filled with people in fancy suits and dresses. In the middle of the room were two young women, the elder one wearing a crown. They were arguing loudly, and the eldest kept trying to grab back the glove the younger was holding.

_The two sisters, _Hiccup realized. _The queen and princess of Arendelle._

It did not occur to him to question how he he got there. In fact, it did not really feel like he was there at all. He was only observing.

He watched in silence as the queen turned and began walking away, the princess... Anna, she was called, yelling after her.

"Why do you shut me out; w-why do you shut the world out? _What are you so afraid of?"_

"I said: _ENOUGH!_"

The young queen spun around, ice shooting out of her hand and spreading across floor in an arc around her. The ice seemed to rise up, their ends sharpened into spikes. The people drew back, and a collective gasp seemed to sweep across the room.

For a moment Elsa stood, clutching her glove to her chest. Then she turned and fled.

_It's true. So she _was_ cursed. With the power of ice._

The scene blurred before his eyes, and suddenly he was outside.

"Please," Elsa was begging. "Just stay away from me, _stay away!_"

A thousand noises were clamouring in Hiccup's ears: ice, shouting, shattering, freezing, running... but one voice seemed to rise above the rest.

"So. Much. Fear," it whispered, drawing out the words. "Terror. Fright. Distress. Panic. And this, _this!_ is good_. _Oh, it is wonderful! The cold, the dark, and the _fear_."

* * *

Spirit started awake, jerking his head up. Wonderful. He had been asleep, _asleep!_ He should have been watching, and instead he let his eyes drift closed. They could have been attacked, they could have been...

Spirit sighed. Well, at least he was awake now.

The darkening sky was already beginning to fill with stars, the horizon glowing pink. Twilight. And... Hiccup still wasn't back. What had he gotten himself into this time?

Spirit walked over to Rain, who was still alseep, and nudged her gently. _Hey Rain, Wake up. Hiccup's not back yet._

Rain was awake almost instantly, glancing all around her. _Past sunset, _she said quietly, her eyes meeting Spirit's.

_Exactly. He said he'd be back by then, _Spirit scraped his hoof against the grass, his gaze flicking from Rain to the village below.

_Are you... _Rain swiveled one ear forward, the other back. Her voice was tentative. _Are you saying we should to down to the village? __We can't do that! We'll get captured for sure!_

_No, not into the village, just... nearer. Just to see if anything strange is going on._

_Like... that?_

At her words, Spirit froze, his gaze turning to the scene below him. Ice. Ice was flooding over the fjord. Around them a wind started to pick up, the temperature dropping.

_I've never seen anything like this, _he muttered, eyes rived to the fjord. Hiccup was down there, down where ice was taking over everything. He cast a quick glance at Rain. _Well, come on then, let's go! _he whinnied.

With that, Spirit took off down the steep mountain slopes. His hooves skidded on rocks, but he didn't slow down. He had to get to Hiccup. He heard Rain squeal, and scrambled to a stop, whipping his head around to see if she was alright.

_I'm fine! _she neighed. _Just keep going; I'll catch up._

Spirit nodded quickly, and began running again. He ran faster and faster, sliding down slopes, leaping over gaps, dodging trees. His heart nearly stopped every time he slipped, but he didn't slow down. The farther down he went, the colder it got. Ice started to coat the rocks, making it even more precarious.

He had almost made it to the bottem when his hoof caught on a jagged piece of ice. Unable to stop himself, Spirit felt his body pitch forward, his knees crashing into the ice. Seconds after it touched him, the ice shattered, the small pieces feeling like sand as they ground into his freshly scraped legs.

Spirit pinned his ears back, feeling the ache spread through his front legs. He painfully rose to his feet and hobbled forward. Then he stopped.

To his right was a solid stone wall, much too high to jump over. To his right was the village. To his right, possibly, was Hiccup. Spirit groaned. To get to the other side he would have to go all the way back up, and down the opposite side. Spirit closed his eyes, resisting the urge to slam his hoof into the frozen ground. He didn't have time for this!

Spirit stepped forward to the shoreline, his eyes scanning the ground for any more patches of ice. Then he gasped, jumping back a little. Not to far from him, crumpled on the ground... was_ Hiccup!_

_Oh Hiccup, _Spirit breathed. _What happened? _

Quietly, carefully, Spirit stepped over to the boy and blew gently in his face. When Hiccup didn't respond, Spirit began nudging him and nickering quietly. _C'mon, wake up!_

Hiccup let out a small moan, turning on side and curling up in a ball. "I don't feel so good," he whispered. His stomach was churning from all the seawater he had swallowed, not to mention his skull was pounding. Twice knocked out in two days. That was a new record.

_What happened to you? _he heard Spirit's voice ask. He blinked open his eyes to see the stallion looking down at him.

"Some crazy dude pushed me into the water. But then... Toothless!" Hiccup suddenly sat bolt upright, almost keeling over again as he grabbed his head in his hands. "Toothless... he- he's alive! He saved me." Hiccup raised his head and pointed at a dragon print in the now-frozen dirt. "He's alive."

Hiccup let out a long breath, feeling as if a burden had suddenly been lifted. Everything would be alright. Toothless was alive. Toothless had saved him.

_But where is he now? _Spirit asked, and Rain, who had arrived a few moments earlier, nodded.

Hiccup felt his shoulders drop again. "I don't know," he admitted. "I don't think he was captured, there's no sign of a struggle, and I probably would have woken up. But... why would he just leave?" He shivered. "Brrr... it's freezing out."

_That's no surprise, seeing how the entire fjord is frozen over, _Spirit muttered.

Hiccup blinked, suddenly remembering his dream. "Elsa," he whispered.

_Who?_

"The queen of this... place. Apparently she has snow powers."

Spirit raised an eyebrow. _Snow powers? How'd you find that one out?_

"Well I..." Hiccup trailed off. What if he was wrong? It was just a dream after all. But... who else could have caused this?"

Suddenly, Rain let out a whinny. She had been looking at the frozen fjord, and was now pawing at it with her hoof, jerking her head towards it. Hiccup unsteadily rose to his feet and walked over to her, looking at the ice. Though the sun had long since disappeared, Hiccup could make out footsteps leading across the ice, almost glowing in the darkness.

"Maybe... just maybe... Toothless followed her," Hiccup mused quietly.

Spirit let out a humorless laugh. _It's worth a shot. After all, we're just a band of wanderers who don't exactly belong here. Two horses and a Viking, off to find a dragon who's following a queen with snow powers, and to save the world from a pile of evil sand._

* * *

**A/N: Whoops. It's 1 AM, and I'm trying to get back to a normal sleep schedual. Drat.**

**Guest: Sorry you don't like my shippings. I'm not planning on doing Hiccelsa (they will become friends), but Ruff's not going to be in most of this story, so I hope that keeps you happy.**


	9. Chapter 8: Frozen Kingdom

The thin sliver of moon hung in the dark blue sky, surrounded by stars. Moonlight and starlight reflected off the thin layer of snow that carpeted the ground, causing it to almost glow. Every few feet a pine cast its long shadow, darkening the bright path. The air was still, almost frozen in the quiet.

"Well, at least she's made a somewhat clear path," Hiccup muttered. Who knew those tracking lessons would come in so handy?

At times the footprints would grow nearly indistinguishable, and Hiccup would have to slide off Rain and look around. But they always managed to find them again. What he didn't see was any sign of Toothless passing by. Hiccup sighed, scrubbing a hand over his face. Toothless _had _been with him. But then... where had he gone? Why had he left?

They walked in silence for a long while: Hiccup, Spirit and Rain. Hiccup was too concentrated on the trail, and if Rain and Spirit were saying anything, he did not hear them. Then, at last, Spirit spoke.

_The moon's setting._

"We've been walking all night," Hiccup yawned, then shivered a bit and sniffed. He still felt a bit chilled from the cold water of the fjord, and then the snow. "Well, uh _you_ have, I mean," he corrected hastily. He reached down and rubbed Rain's neck. "Thanks."

The mare turned her head and blew onto his palm, her eyes sympathetic.

Hiccup smiled a little, then turned to Spirit. "How are you're legs feeling?"

_Could be better,_ Spirit muttered through gritted teeth.

Hiccup winced. "I'll take a look at it when I get the chance."

Just then, a single, shrill neigh rang out across the silence. It sounded like... a message. It sounded like a warning.

Rain froze, and Spirit pranced back and forth, neighing loudly and pawing the ground.

Hiccup's heart thudded, and he sat bolt upright, glancing around. "Oh no..."

For a moment...

Nothing.

Then the first flakes of snow began to fall.

* * *

The blizzard reminded Rain of a pack of coyotes, wailing and nipping from every side. The mare screwed up her eyes against the flying shards of ice as she struggled through the deep drifts. She had never experienced such snow, not even after joining Spirit's herd.

She could barely make out the stallion's dark shape amidst the whirling snow, but she still felt comforted by his presence. At least they were all together.

Up on her back, she felt Hiccup's body shaking and shivering. Even though the wind was howling like a pack of wolves, the rasping coughs grated in her ears.

_Poor boy, _she thought._ He's so young, and been though so much._

Hiccup felt too exhausted to think. He felt numb to everything but the snow pounding against his body, as he clung to the mare's mane. It was like every limb in his body was being dragged down by weights. Shivers wracked his small frame, and he coughed, causing his throat to flare with pain. Hiccup opened his mouth to take a breath in and nearly gagged on the snow that flew into his mouth.

They were lost. Completely, utterly lost. They could be a few paces from shelter and not even know it. Hiccup screwed up his eyes, but he could see nothing, nothing but white. He felt the mare stumble, and realized she was as exhausted as him. There was only so much more time before they would have to stop. Hiccup was feverishly racking his brain for ideas, when Rain let out a sharp squeal and jumped back a little. She had bumped into a wall.

Hiccup moaned with relief, and slid off the mare's back, sinking past his knees into the snow. He staggered forward, and pushed on the wooden door. It wouldn't budge. Hiccup's mind froze for a second, then realized someone must have barred it from the inside. With the last of his strength he began pounding on the wooden door, hoping desperately someone would hear him. He heard a thud, then the door opened a crack. A girl, looking a couple years older than Hiccup, peered out, then jumped back a little in surprise.

"Wha- who are you?" she asked, her auburn braids blowing in the wind.

"I'm Hiccup, and I'd really appreciate it if you let us in," Hiccup rasped, clutching his frozen hands around his body. _Okay. How am I going to explain myself this time?_

* * *

"So, what were you three doing out here in the middle of a blizzard?" the stocky young man asked, crossing his arms.

"We... uh, w-we lost our way," Hiccup stutttered, shrinking back a little. At least it was somewhat true. "Uh, you?"

"We're looking to find my sister," the girl explained. "She's the only one who can stop this crazy weather."

"W-wait a second, your sister is Elsa?" Hiccup gasped. _Which meant... _"You're princess Anna?"

"Heh, yup, that's me," Anna gave a nervous giggle. "Perfectly normal, thank you very much. Oh, and that's Christopher."

"I told you, it's Kristoff," the man sighed, rolling his eyes.

Hiccup's stomach flipped as he remembered Hans' words. _The perfect key to Arendelle's heart..._ He shuddered slightly.

Spirit watched the two talking with dull eyes, shivering slightly. He was wet, cold, tired, and miserable. He looked around the small, bare cabin. It had a wooden frame that must have been covered in mud or clay. A fire blazed in the middle of the room, and at the end stood a reindeer, chewing on a a pile of hay. He looked up at Spirit and snorted in greeting. Spirit blew out his nostrils in return.

Just then the young man, Kristoff, got up from where he was sitting next to the reindeer, and walked over, looking concerned.

Spirit took a step back, and Kristoff stopped, muttering in a low voice, "Easy boy. Easy. I'm not gonna hurt you."

His voice was gentle, and Spirit felt himself relax a little. Kristoff stepped up to him and ran his hands over Spirit's body, bending down to look at his front legs. However, as soon as he touched them, gentle as he was, Spirit squealed and jumped a little from the sudden, sharp sting of pain.

"Easy," Kirstoff murmered again, straightening up. "This is bad," he muttered, half to himself.

"Uh, what's bad?" Hiccup asked, turning from Anna to Spirit and Kristoff.

"Your horse has inflection... pretty bad, I'd say."

Hiccup gulped visibly, and Rain stepped towards him, touching him with her muzzle. _Oh dear._

"But... he hurt them only a couple hours ago," Hiccup protested weakly.

Kristoff shook his head. "Infections can start to show within three hours. But this... it's unlike anything I've ever seen. Luckily, I know some friends who may be able to help."

"The love experts?" Anna scoffed, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, the love experts. Once this blizzard dies down, we should be able find them in no time."

"But... Elsa..."

"Hey, maybe the can offer some advice on how to deal with your sister," Kristoff said, his voice softening.

Hiccup stepped over to Spirit, and knelt down to look at his legs, then gasped. The edges of the cuts looked as if they had been dusted with black sand.


	10. Chapter 9: Black Ice

Twilight was falling over the land, the few clouds in the distance fading from red and orange to grey. Every few feet small vents split the rocky ground, steam rising from the cracks and warming the frigid air. For a moment Spirit stood and closed his eyes, letting the heat wash over his shivering body. For some reason the snow had not touched this place. The ground was rocky, with several boulders lying about, but these were covered with moss, which sometimes forming strange symbols on the boulders. It was a little like Scotland, Spirit thought.

Spirit began walking again, but the pain was to so bad, tears nearly came to his eyes. He took a short gasping breath, then ground his teeth, trying to take small, limping steps. Not only did the cuts send him sharp, stinging reminders, the muscles were beginning to ache.

"Hang in there, boy," Hiccup said softly, stepping beside Spirit and rubbing his hand in small circles on the stallion's shoulder. "We're almost there. Hey, why don't you talk to me? Maybe that'll get your mind off of it. What have you been up to since you left?"

Without even thinking, Spirit pinned his ears and snapped his tail harshly. _Don't think about her. Ignore the pain, _he thought._ Push it away. You will _not _break down, not now._

_I... _he could not think of anything to say. _Nothing really interesting, I guess. I... I suppose we should ask Anna and Kristoff more about what they're planning to do, find out more about Elsa, y'know._

_"_Uh... well," Hiccup started to protest. Spirit rolled his eyes and gave the boy a shove with his nose. Just like Esparanza had used to do him when... Spirit clamped down on the thought, refusing to finish it. _I will not let my grief consume me._

Hiccup hesitantly fell into step beside Kristoff and Anna, who were talking together quietly. He cleared his throat quietly, then spoke up.

"Uh, um, how long until we get there?" he asked Kristoff.

"Not too far," Kristoff replied, glancing back at Spirit, and Sven, the reindeer almost prancing beside the stallion, who rolled his eyes.

"Well, thanks a lot for taking us to your friends," Hiccup said, than glanced at Anna, "and for the carrots."

Anna laughed. "No problem."

Hiccup heard a whinny behind him and saw Spirit jerk his head to the side, as if to say, _Well, go on, ask her about Elsa!_

"So, your sister, Elsa, er, Queen Elsa, she has snow powers?"

"Yeah. I can't believe I didn't know about this until yesterday," Anna sighed. "I never knew why she shut me out for all those years... I guess it was becuase she was so scared."

"How... did you find out?" Hiccup asked, suddenly remembering his dream.

Kristoff snorted and hunched over, quickening his pace a touch, and Anna glared at him. "He's a nice guy, okay?" she huffed indignantly.

"Sorry, what?"

Anna took a deep breath. "Okay, last night it was Elsa's corination, y'know? So, I met this really nice guy, Hans, and we got engaged. And then Elsa freaked out becuase, well, I just met him that day and-"

"Wait a second," Hiccup interrupted, holding up a hand.

Putting her hand on her hips, Anna spun around to look shoot him a glare that made him shrink back slightly. "Not you too!" she groaned.

"I-I just wanted to ask: what does Hans look like?"

Anna shrugged, and began walking again. "Auburn hair, great sideburns," she gave a romantic sigh, "dreamy green eyes..."

The same person. The same person had tired to kill him. Hiccup felt a stone drop into his stomach, his heart rate increasing. Anna didn't seemed to notice and continued her story.

"And then I got mad and took her glove; I mean, she's always wearing these gloves, and I thought she had this thing about dirt, or something, and then she just..." Anna trailed off for a second. "It was like she just... exploded."

Hiccup rubbed his forehead with his hand. "This is going to sound kind of stupid, but can you remember the words you said?"

"I... said something about always shutting everything out. I asked what she was so afraid of," Anna told him quietly.

Hiccup stared. _This is so weird, _he thought. _That's what she said in my dream. It actually happened. _Then his heart skipped a beat. _Then... who was the one talking about the fear?_

* * *

_These are the so-called great healers? They look like bunch of rocks._

Rain stepped up to one of the stones and tapped it with her foot, staring at it quizzically. _I don't understand... _

Just then, the rocks all began rolling towards them. Spirit scrambled backwards, nearly falling down.

_ Ack! What's going on!?_

One of the rocks uncurled, jumping up and beaming at them. It looked a little like a human, but much smaller and rounder. It's hair was composed of a few thick blades of grass, and it wore clothes made of moss.

"Kristoff, honey!" the rock-person cried, her face lighting up in a smile. "You're back!"

"Hello again, Bulda." Kristoff gave a small smirk at the others, and _I-told-you-so _expression. "Anna, Hiccup, Spirit, Rain... meet my family."

Hiccup's jaw dropped. "Trolls..." he muttered weakly. "So... they do... exist."

Kristoff's face grew sober again. "Bulda, I came here because-"

"You're getting married!" Bulda exclaimed. "Oh goodness, my little Kristoff has finally got himself a girl!"

At this, the remainder of the rocks uncurled into trolls, all exclaiming excitedly amongst themselves.

"Wait, _what_?!" Anna squeaked, while Kristoff turned red, raising his hands and almost shouting in protest.

Spirit allowed himself a quiet snicker. Rain heard him and smirked. Hiccup still looked a bit star-struck.

"No, no, no!" Kristoff exclaimed spreading his hands. "It's the horse-"

"Kristoff, dear, you can't get married to a horse," Bulda told him gently.

Spirit's eyes shot wide open, and he momentarily forgot his throbbing knees.

This time it was Rain's turn to snort with laughter_. Oh yes, these trolls seem like quite the experts in love._

"What?! _No_. No one said_ anything _about getting married!" Kristoff let out a long breath, dragging his fingers through his hair and making it stick up at odd angles. "He's injured. Where's Grand Pabbie?"

"Right here, my boy."

The crowd parted to let an elderly troll through. Bits of grass hanging from his chin formed a straggly beard and a cape of moss was fastened around his shoulders.

Grand Pabbie beckoned to Spirit. "Come here, my son," he said gently.

Spirit did as he was told. The other trolls fell back a pace, and Spirit shivered slightly as Pabbie touched his leg, drawing out the heat and the cold and the pain. He did this with the other leg, and Spirit nickered with relief. _Thank you_. He gave a half-rear, shaking his mane and snorting.

Grand Pabbie smiled at him. "You are welcome." He lowered his voice. "But I sense you have another wound; one that is not of the flesh, but of the heart."

Spirit lowered his eyes, and swallowed hard.

It was Anna who broke the silence. "Kristoff said you might be able to give me some advice on my sister, Elsa? She's the one who kinda, um, let loose a giant snowstorm on Arendelle."

Pabbie let out a sigh. "Your sister harbors a great power within her, and, as you have seen, that power carries with it great danger. When you find the Queen Elsa, tell her that love is her greatest hope for controlling this power. But be careful."

Anna nodded shortly. "I will. And thank you. C'mon, Kristoff, let's go."

Kristoff grumbled quietly to himself about something, but reluctantly followed the princess out of the valley, Sven prancing behind. The trolls waved and shouted their goodbye's before slowly dispersing.

"What a lovely couple," Bulda said, beaming, and Spirit rolled his eyes.

As the two humans and the reindeer disappeared around the bend, Hiccup stepped forward, gulping. "I, ah, was wondering, Grand Pabbie, sir, if you can tell me anything about this... black sand?" He knelt down to scoop some of the sand that had come out of Spirit's cut, but was stopped by a touch on his arm.

"That, my son, is the result of dark magic," the old troll told him. "It would be wise not to touch it."

Hiccup snatched his hand back. "Oh, yeah, of course," he stammered.

"Well, you wish to know of the nightmare sand? They certainly live up their name. The sand horses, nightmares, were shaped for the sole purpose of causing _fear._" Pabbie swept his hand across the sky and an image of the sand horses appeared, shaped from the Northern Lights.

Rain shifted uneasily beside Hiccup and he stroked her mane, trying to calm his own churning stomach.

"W-who created them?"

"They call him the Nightmare King. His name is Pitch Black."

Spirit snorted softly and turned away for a second. _Pitch... Black?_ the stallion said, seemingly half to himself._ What kind of name is that? Pitch black... _He suddenly trailed off, the slight grin dropping. _Pitch black. Like inside the portal._

Hiccup chewed his lip. _Is he responsible for the disappearances? If he's the one who controls the nightmares, the one who created them... who else could it be? But why?_

"He must be the one," Hiccup muttered to himself.

"What do you mean, my son?" Grand Pabbie inquired.

Hiccup started a little. "Oh, sorry. You see, people have been disappearing," he started, and proceeded to tell the troll of the strange things that had been happening.

Grand Pabbie furrowrd his brow and stroked his chin thoughtfully. "This is most troubling," he said quietly. "Though I suspect there may be more at work than just Pitch Black here."

"Speaking of Pitch: so, do you know much about him? What does he do? What does he want?"

The troll simply shook his head. "I do not know much of Pitch. What little information I do have is simply rumors brought to me on the wind. I do know that he was raised in a town called Bjørvig, located due north from here. Perhaps the people there could help you."

Hiccup nodded, struggling to stifle a yawn. He could feel his eyelids dragging down, the world blurring before him.

"You seem tired," he heard Grand Pabbie say, a hint of amusement in the old troll's voice. "Stay here for the night. Rest. It is safe here."

"Thank you... for everything," Hiccup said, sinking to his knees, and leaning against a boulder. "Thanks."

Spirit knelt down beside Hiccup, Rain standing close by. _It's been a long day, _he sighed.

"The longest," Hiccup agreed. "It's so hard to believe only three days ago I was in Berk with Ruff and Fishlegs, Astrid, Tuff, Snotlout... Toothless." He sighed, rubbing the back of his neck.

Spirit nudged him, a teasing glimmer in his eye that Hiccup hadn't seen in over a year. _Hey. We'll find that guy, that_ 'Pitch Black' _and we will make him pay. _

Hiccup didn't respond. _I couldn't even save Toothless,_ he thought. _How am I supposed to save dozens of people and defeat the King of Nightmares himself?_

* * *

As the slice of moon began to set in the deep blue sky, Elsa paced back and forth, her heels clicking against the ice floor. She twister her fingers together, whispering over and over, "Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel."

It was what her parents said to her those many years ago, that fateful day. She had been eight at the time. Winter. Playing with Anna ouside in the snow when-

Elsa refused to finish the thought, not wanting to stir up the old memory and all the emotions that swirled around it.

It was perhaps because Anna had no memory of that day that she had come back. And Elsa had done the thing she had sworn she would never do again. She hurt her sister.

Anna told her what happened to Arendelle, and Elsa let her emotions get the best of her. She had opened her eyes to see Anna on the floor, knocked over by the wind she had created. Elsa knew she could not be around Anna for another moment, she was just too much a danger.

So she threw Anna out.

Now she was alone, completely alone but for the accusing voices that shouted in her head.

Suddenly she heard shouting. Elsa clattered down the stairs to the main balcony, and looked out the clear ice doors of the castle. What she saw took her breath away.

They were coming for her. Her guards, the men who had sworn to protect her, were coming for her.

A shock of cold swept through her, and without thinking, she turned and ran. As she ran, stumbing back up the steps, nearly tripping over her dress, small cracks began to appear in the walls. Her body began to tremble, wisps of snow curling around her body.

Elsa flung open the doors to the balcony, but had to bite back as scream as she realized she was trapped. She turned and saw two of the Duke's men, both carrying crossbows, barge into the room. Elsa stumbled backwards a few steps, raising her hands.

"Please... _please_!" she begged, her breath sobbing in her throat.

The cracks around her widened, black sand spilling out of the larger ones. The beams began to split, the floor cracking beneath their feet. For a moment Elsa stared, not able to move, barely able to think. Then came the scream of a horse.

Elsa glanced at the two men. Their faces were drawn and tense as they glanced at the castle collapsing around them. One looked at Elsa, his eyes wide. "What are you doing?" he shouted at her.

"I don't know!" Elsa screamed back at him. "Just run!_ Run!_"

Elsa turned and bolted back onto the balcony. She took a shuddering breath, then let the ice shoot from her palms, creating a second bridge from her castle to the mountainside. She didn't dare look behind her but half ran, half slid down the makeshift bridge back onto solid ground.

And even then she did not look back. She did not speak, she only ran down the mountain. She was barely aware of where she was going, the world seemed to have gone silent. At last her legs cpuld carry her no longer, and she tumbled down into the snow.

_Please_, she prayed silently as the world faded beneath her fingertips, _please let them have gotten out in time._

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the loooooong wait. :(**

**I literally had nothing to do today (stuck home alone all day), so I sat down and finished the chapter! I also worked on my outline and discovered the "mirror moment", literally the most important moment of the book. I have a clearer idea of what's happening in stage 2, but there are some kinks that still need to be worked out.**

**A few hints got dropped in this chapter, including a SUPER IMPORTANT one, and a subtle refrence to ROTG. Do you see them? **


	11. Chapter 10: Queen

_You don't belong here._

Spirit jerked up his muzzle from where he was resting it on the ground as the words echoed through his wandering thoughts.

Those same words had taunted him mercilessly the last time he had come here. But now… the tone had changed. Those four words didn't sound like a jeer. They sounded like a warning.

_Y__ou should not be here._

_How did I get here? _Spirit groaned to himself for what seemed like the hundredth time. _Could I have come here by accident? Some long-delayed effect of my grief? Is my power out of control again? _He let out a long breath and lifted his gaze upwards, towards the twinkling stars. Not a single puff of cloud tainted the darkened sky.

_No, _he decided. _I didn't feel anything. And it was… blue. I__'ve __never created a _blue_ portal before. But what if…? _The stallion's body suddenly went rigid, ears pricking stiffly forward, eyes open wide.

_What if someone created that portal to bring me here? But… why?_

Elsa picked up her skirt as she stepped through the deep snow. The morning light reflected off the crests of snow, shining directly into the queen's eyes and making her head ache. She shielded her eyes with a hand, then ducked into the thin forest of pines, their branches heavy laden with snow.

_The trolls can help me. They'll know what to do. _She took another step, the snow freezing into a hard crystal surface beneath her feet._ Hopefully._

It had been many years since she had last seen the small, but wise creatures with skin of stone, but she remembered it vividly. Too vividly. She remembered the full moon, reflecting off the winter's snow and making it as bright as day outdoors. She remembered Anna waking her up and begging her to join her outside and build a snowman. She remembered… Elsa clamped down on the memory. What she_ needed _to remember was where the trolls lived, the location of their valley.

Suddenly she heard the four-beat thump of hooves in the snow. A horse. No, two horses.

Her eyes darted around the pine grove. Was it one of the men?

"I mean, how in the world are we ever going to find Bjørvig? I mean, yeah, 'due north' and all that, but what do we do when we get there?"

A moment of silence, then she heard the voice again. It sounded like a boy, one whose voice had not yet fully deepened. "Well, yeah, I guess, but what if they have no idea where he is? What do we do then? I've got a feeling-"

Elsa jumped back slightly she caught sight of an odd looking group. First was a golden horse, skinnier than the fjord horses she had seen, and with a long unkempt black mane and tail. Sitting atop the stallion was the boy, looking about fifteen or sixteen years old. Following alongside was a golden brown and white mare.

The young queen drew back and ducked behind a pine tree as the grew closer. She took a long breath, trying to steady her beating heart, but snow began drifting down around her.

_Conceal, don't feel; conceal, don't feel,_ she chanted silently, closing her eyes.

Suddenly she felt a puff of warm breath on her neck.

Elsa shrieked and spun around, ice shooting out of her palms and piercing a nearby tree. She slowly opened her eyes and saw the brown and white mare, limbs spread apart, eyes wide. The boy was standing a few feet away, his mouth hanging open. Elsa slowly lowered her palms, her heart leaping into her throat as she realized what she had almost done.

"Just get away," she told the horse, trying and failing to keep her voice steady. "Go. Go away!" The last two words came out as a sob.

"Uh... Queen Elsa?" the boy cautiously stepped out from behind a tree.

Elsa whipped her head towards him, her braid slapping against her shoulder. "How do you know my name?" she demanded, then realized he must have come to the coronation.

After taking another long breath, Elsa drew herself up, and folded her hands, trying to compose herself. The boy looked neither aggressive nor frightened, just a little nervous. There was no need to get excited. "I am sorry. Yes, I am Queen Elsa." The words seemed strange coming from her mouth. "Who-who are you?"

"I-I'm Hiccup, and these are my... horses Spirit and Rain."

Hiccup... what an odd name. And to have two horses with him, yet no one else in sight... what was he doing, out here on the lone mountain?

"I've met your sister, Anna," he added, almost as an afterthought.

"You've met Anna? Was she going back to Arendelle?" Elsa blurted out the question, then winced at how desperate she sounded.

"Uh, no... that was yesterday, and she was going to go see you," Hiccup said, squinting a little as a sunbeam poked through the veil of trees. The mare, Rain, was standing a little ways back, glancing at her warily. Spirit gave a nicker and touched her mane with his muzzle.

Elsa looked down for a second, guilt twisting her stomach. "I'm sorry," she whispered, both to Anna, and to the mare. She raised her voice slightly, glancing back up, "Well, if she has any sense she'll go back to Arendelle. Goodness knows I can't go back. Not after what I've done..." she shook her head, a lump rising in her throat. "I can't believe the Nightmares followed me here."

"Did you say Nightmares?" Hiccup asked quickly, all but bounding through the snow, quickly closing the gap between them. Elsa winced in spite of herself. "Black sand horses?"

Elsa's breath caught in her throat. "Y-yes," she stammered, feeling a shock of cold hit her center. "H-how did you-"

"It's a long story," Hiccup interrupted her. He let out a breath and looked away, scratching his head. "A really long story. And we... we don't even know half of it. To put it simply, we're trying to find this town, Bjørvig."

"I've heard of that town. I... I could help you get there. But..." she gestured to the tree with ice driven through it's center.

Hiccup gave a short laugh. "Queen Elsa, I train _dragons _for a living. This... I'm used to stuff like this. Well... sorta."

"Wait... _WHAT?"_

* * *

**A/N: Oh my gosh, I'm so sorry updates have been so slow. I'm not giving up on this story, though! I'm going to try to get a chapter out within two weeks, but I'm nearing a blank spot in my outline, so I may have to stop and work on that.**


	12. Chapter 11: The Name None Dare Speak

As the two horses, the Viking, and the queen journeyed farther and farther away from Arendelle, the air gradually grew warmer. The layer of snow beneath them grew thinner, and blades of grass shyly poked out to greet the cloudless sky. On either side of them loomed enormous mountains, but Hiccup felt protected by their presence, rather than intimidated. At last they stopped on a large hill, overlooking a small village.

"If I'm correct," Elsa murmured. "This is... Oslo."

Hiccup simply looked over and nodded.

The young queen had been silent almost the entire journey. She had walked, poised and steady, a little ways behind them, glancing around at the scenery, but saying nothing. Once or twice Hiccup had tried to speak with her, but found he himself had little to say.

"We could go down there and ask around about Pitch and Bjørvig."

"And get supplies. I've got some money," Elsa's hand slipped into a hidden pocket and brought out a handful of coins.

"How..." Hiccup trailed off, as she dropped the coins into his outstretched hand.

"You never know what might happen," Elsa said shortly. "Best to always be prepared."

"So, um, I suppose you're not coming into town?" Hiccup stammered, rubbing his arm, his gaze flicking over to the town below.

Elsa shook her head, the faintest hint of a smile on her face. "No, I'd be mobbed with people congratulating me on becoming queen." Then it dropped and a pained expression flitted across her face. "Things didn't go so well the last time that happened."

Hiccup nodded and turned to leave, then felt a tug at the back of his fur vest. He turned and saw Spirit glaring at him.

_You are crazy if you think I'm going to let you go into another village alone, _the stallion huffed.

"Alright, you can come," Hiccup laughed.

* * *

The town of Oslo was dusty. And dirty. And rather smelly.

Unlike Arendelle, this town had dirt streets. Waste and garbage was strewn about on either side of the road, a pungent odor rising up. People skittered out of his way as he passed by. Some glanced away, some gawked at Spirit. Hiccup ducked his head, and urged Spirit to step faster, feeling uncomfortable under the villagers' stares.

As they rounded a bend, Hiccup spotted a small, open air shed of sorts with several horses resting in stalls. It was a small livery stable. He slid off the stallion's back and patted his neck.

"Mind staying in the stable while I check out the shops and talk to some people?"

After a second, Spirit reluctantly agreed and walked with Hiccup up to an old and wrinkled man slumped on a bench. His legs were splayed like a young colt's and his hat was pulled over his face. The sound of snoring filled the air.

Hiccup coughed, and the man jerked awake, his eyes darting around.

"Wha-what... who's there?" cried the old man, glancing everywhere but at Hiccup and Spirit.

Hiccup raised his hand and gave it a little wave. "Um... hello?"

The old man startled, then finally turned to Hiccup. "Oh, there you are, laddie! Why didn't you say something earlier?'"

"I-uh-"

"Hm..." the old man stroked the grey stubble on his chin. "I suppose you'll be wantin' to keep that fine beast here for a bit, eh?"

"Yeah, pretty much." Hiccup nodded. He dug his hand into the inside pocket of his vest and handed the man a coin. "For your troubles."

"He's a magnificent beast," the man said slowly, nodding. "Looks like the poor fellow's seen a quite a lot in his life, though."

He slowly reached out a hand and touched the stallion's mane. Spirit didn't move, though he didn't take his eyes off the man. "I've worked with the beasts my entire life and I've never seen a horse quite like this one."

"Looks like you'll be in good hands, boy," Hiccup said to Spirit with a smile. Now to gather supplies and see what these people might know about the town where Pitch had used to live.

* * *

If the smell in the town was bad, the smell in the tavern marked as "The Swan" was worse. The very air reeked of ale, and unwashed bodies. But Hiccup knew that this was the place people were most likely to talk. Hiccup bought a small plate of food and settled down at one of the benches. He pretended to look uninterestedly around, and kicked at the dirt floor beneath his feet.

It wasn't long before the bench opposite him creaked. Hiccup looked up to see a burly man sitting across from him, a tankard clutched in his hand. He had a scruffy brown beard and rather wild hair, and his eyes had a certain spark to them.

"I saw you ride into town all high and mighty on that golden stallion," the man chuckled. "No bridle, nothing. Thought it was the bloody king himself, coming to visit. Then of course I got a look at _you._"

Hiccup didn't know whether to laugh or roll his eyes, so he simply nodded. "He's a good steed. I... trained him well. But enough about my horse, my name's Hiccup. I came here looking for information."

"Rolf." The man held out a hand. "Depends on what information you want, but if it's legends you seek, I'm well-versed."

"Well, I was wondering if you knew anything about the town of Bjørvig."

Rolf spit out his swig of ale. "Don't say that name," he hissed, as soon as he was done coughing. "We do not speak that name here!"

Hiccup felt a slight chill pass through him. "Why not?"

Rolf shifted uncomfortably. "The town was cursed. Best not to speak the name of a cursed town."

"What happened?"

Rolf leaned forward and spoke in a hushed tone. "No one knows for sure, but legend says that is where the Nightmare King grew up, when he was a mere mortal. The people there treated him badly, so, after he had amassed an army of sand horses, nightmares, he came back and ransacked the place. Every building was destroyed except one. They say that house-"

At the moment, a gold streak flashed by one of the windows. Hiccup jumped up, almost knocking over the bench. "Spirit?!"

At this, the man let out a booming laugh. "Guess your horse isn't as well-trained as I thought." He lifted his tankard and took another swig. "Well, it was nice talking to you."

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Hiccup stammered, and darted out the head whipped around, and he caught a glimpse of the stallion galloping away.

_What scared him so much?_

* * *

"Spirit!" Hiccup yelled, sprinting after the runaway stallion. "_Spirit!"_

He watched as the stallion galloped out of town, and towards a nearby patch of woods. Then, abruptly, Spirit stopped. He stood stock-still, his tail held high.

Hiccup began walking warily toward him, holding out his hand. "Spirit?"

Spirit turned to look at him, but gave no response. He was breathing hard, his eyes rimmed with white.

"Spirit," Hiccup said again, edging forward, step by step closing the gap between them. "What happened? What's wrong?"

Suddenly, Spirit reared and let out a loud neigh that left HIccup's ears ringing. Hiccup jumped back, falling backwards into the grass. Spirit also jumped back, his ears flicking back and forth.

Then, recognition seemed to dawn in his eyes. _Hiccup?_

"Yeah, it's me, Spirit." Hiccup searched the stallion's eyes, but all he found was confusion. "What happened to you? Why'd you freak out on me?"

_I... I don't know. I really don't. I... can't remember anything._ The stallion shook his head.

"Maybe we should ask the stableman," Hiccup muttered.

However, when they returned, the man was nowhere to be found.

"Maybe he just left to go into town," Hiccup muttered.

_Doubt it, _Spirit snorted. _He went right back to sleep after you left. I don't even remember him opening his eyes. He snored really loud._

"Uh, m-maybe he's somewhere else around here," Hiccup suggested, his stomach beginning to tie into a knot. He walked around the small shed, scanned to surrounding area, even looked inside the stalls. But he found no one, nothing. The place was deserted.

_Uh, Hiccup? You might want to see this._

Hiccup ran back to where he had heard Spirit's voice coming from and found the stallion pawing at the ground.

_Look at this._

Hiccup peered at the ground, and felt like he'd been punched in the stomach. He stumbled backwards, gasping. Splitting the dusky ground was a small crack. Black sand spilled out, mixing with the dirt and dust.

_It looks like the crack I found the day after I lost Toothless._

* * *

**A/N: And so the plot thickens. *wiggles eyebrows***


	13. Chapter 12: Underground

**A/N: Yay! I finally don't have to apologize for the wait!**

* * *

"That was so weird," Hiccup said to Spirit as they walked up the hill back to Elsa and Rain. Spirit was carrying the large sack of supplies on his back. "He just... disappeared into thin air. And all the horses, too, just... gone."

_Wish I could have remembered what happened,_ Spirit grumbled.

"I think I have a pretty good idea," Hiccup muttered. "I think that Pitch guy kidnapped them."

Spirit shook his head. _But why? _

"Maybe he was after you. Maybe he somehow knows about your portal-making ability and... I dunno, wants to take your power?"

Spirit snorted. _That's ridiculous. What would he get out of _kidnapping _people?_

Dusk was quickly falling over the land, the sun quickly sinking behind the horizon. The sky lit up with the brilliant flame of sunset, pink and orange.

"What I wouldn't give for a sunset flight right now," Hiccup sighed.

When they reached the top of the hill, Hiccup felt his jaw drop. Elsa was kneeling on the ground, practicing her magic. She twisted her fingers, and delicate spirals of snow and ice twisted up into the air, before falling like dust at her feet. She brushed her fingers across the dirt, and intricate patterns of frost spread over the ground.

"Wow," Hiccup said softly. "That's... really beautiful."

At his words, Elsa snapped her gaze up at him, here eyes wide. Ice flew out of her hand to shatter on the ground. She opened her mouth to speak, but before she could even say anything, Hiccup blurted out, "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to startle you."

Elsa relaxed. "No, it's alright. Really. I was just... lost in my own thoughts. I shouldn't have been so careless."

"Well, uh, I got some supplies. Should be enough food to last about a week or two. Oh, and I got some blankets too."

"You and your horses can have the blankets. Cold never bothered me."

"Somehow I'm not surprised," Hiccup with a small grin.

They decided to simply stay where they were for the night. Hiccup built a fire, he and Elsa ate a little food, and the horses grazed. Hiccup related the story of Bjørgiv to Elsa, and told her how the man and his horses had disappeared. Then, when darkness fell, Hiccup grabbed a blanket and went over to sit by Spirit and Rain.

"I'm really worried about Toothless... and my dad," Hiccup admitted. "And the village. I mean, what if they come looking for me and run into Pitch? I mean, we haven't even met him but... he sounds pretty dangerous."

Hiccup was silent for a moment, then said, his voice cracking a little, "I miss them. I miss them both so much."

Spirit felt his stomach harden at the boy's words. He looked up at the stars, and blinked away the tears forming in the corners of his eyes. _Mom... I miss you too. _

Hiccup was in darkness again, but this time, he could move. He squinted his eyes, trying to make out something, anything, but there was nothing but blackness.

_It's taking me back. _

Hiccup whipped his head around. The voice seemed to come from all sides, all around him.

_I thought I got out, but it's taking me back._

Cold started to tingle at Hiccup's fingers and toes. He looked down and saw his fingers starting to turn blue, to glow in the darkness. Then they fell off, disappearing into the abyss of darkness. He would have screamed, but he could not open his mouth.

_Hiccup, you have to help me! Please! We'll die down here if you don't do something! Help!_

* * *

Hiccup bolted upright, breathing hard. The last word still echoed through his mind. He glanced down at his fingers and was relieved to find them all right and still intact. Then he saw the ice.

Leading away from the camp was a trail of ice that coated the grass. It shimmered softly in the moonlight. Hiccup glanced over at Elsa on the other side of the firepit, but she was fast asleep, her dress glimmering soflty in the half-moon's light.

Hiccup hesitated for a second, then got to his feet and followed the ice trail. At first he walked, but as the hairs on the back of his neck began to prickle, he began to run. Trees flashed by on either side of him, the frozen blades of grass crackling beneath his feet.

Then Hiccup abruptly stopped, his breath catching in his throat. He quickly ducked behind a tree, then peer around to look. It was a dragon.

It looked somewhat like the Monsterous Nightmare dragon, but its horns and face was shorter, the angles softer. It was clad in sapphire scales, but it's wings seemed to be made of ice, as delicate as a spider's web. Long talons curved from the ends of its feet.

Hiccup stood hypnotized, unable to tear his eyes away. The dragon turned to look at him. And then, it spoke.

_Do not follow me, young one. Go back. And beware. And beware. Beware of the one who has brought a curse on us all._

Then the dragon turned and disappeared into the trees, leaving Hiccup alone in the frozen darkness.

* * *

_Hey sleepyhead._

Spirit opened his eyes to see Rain standing with her eyes alight. The sky above her danced with radiant colors of purple, blue and green. The northern lights.

_Get up, _she laughed, then shoved his side with her nose. _Dance with me._

Spirit rolled his eyes. _It's the middle of the night, Rain. Go back to sleep!_

_The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to dance!_

_Go dance by yourself, Rain, you moon-addled mare! _Spirit groaned, but laughed.

Rain let out a neigh, and jumped into the air, kicking out her heels and cantering off into the woods.

Spirit sighed, and heaved himself to his feet with an exaggerated moan. _Mares..._

He found her in a moonwashed clearing, a place painted in silver. She raised her tail and whinnied softly when she saw him. The white on her coat glowed with moonlight. She was so beautiful.

_Dance with me, _she repeated, mischief in her eyes.

And so he did. He cantered around the clearing, pretending to chase her, nipping at her flanks. She squealed at him, and kicked up her heels, swishing her tail.

At last they stopped. Rain gently nuzzled his cheek, and he nuzzled her back. They lay down together, Spirit placing his head over Rain's neck.

_I'm not going to lose you, Rain._

_I'm not losing you, either, __Mister Spirit, _Rain told him, the light of the stars burning in her eyes.

* * *

It only took about four more days to reach Bjørgiv. After two days, Elsa had been finally persuaded to try riding Rain, and after that they got on a bit faster.

"So, this is it," Hiccup sighed. "We finally made it to Bjørgiv."

"It's just like the man said," Elsa breathed. "Burned to the ground. Only piles of rubble remaining where houses once stood."

Hiccup placed his hands on Spirits withers, brought his feet up, and stood on Spirit's bare back, squinting against the sun. "Except for one... look."

"Um, I don't think I can..." Elsa started to say, twisting her fingers in the mare's mane.

"Nevermind," Hiccup cut her off. "Let's just go. This place gives me the creeps." He sat back down on the stallion's back, and Spirit walked quickly forward.

The house was simple, a one-room, one-story building, with a door, a window, and a rotting wooden bedframe. Hiccup peered down at the slats and saw a large dark hole that broke through the floorboards and deep into the ground. He draggged the lightweight bedframe aside and saw a staircase leading down.

He glanced at the others. Spirit made a face and flicked his ears back. Elsa twisted her hands together and shifted her weight from one foot to another. Rain looked down at the floor, pawing at it slightly. Tension hummed in the air.

"Well, uh, I guess we should go down," Hiccup stammered. He started to descend, then turned and breathed a quiet sigh of relief to see the others following.

The stairs seemed to go down forever. Hiccup tried to count the steps, but soon lost track. Various niches were carved into the wall, each one with a torch bearing a bright blue flame. The light tinted everything with blue, seeming to chill the air rather than warm it.

Suddenly Hiccup almost tripped. He had reached out his foot, expecting to step down but found level ground instead.

"Hey guys," he called back up the staircase. "I found the end."

Elsa and Hiccup moved out of the way as Spirit simply jumped over the last couple of stairs. _Ugh, I hope I never have to go down _stairs_ ever again._

"Hiccup," Elsa called softly. "Come look at this."

Hiccup walked forward and saw a stone table with four candles resting in a small niche in the wall. Hiccup held out his hand, but felt no heat. He reached it closer, but still, no heat. He hesitated, then swiped his hand through one of the flames, but it was surprisingly cool to the touch.

"Magic," Elsa muttered darkly.

Hiccup cast his eyes over the rock, then started back. "Hey, look at this."

Scratched onto the rock was a message.

_Four blood moons_

_'Til the barrier will break_

_Four candles_

_'Til the door will open._

_-Kozomo Pitchner_

"Well, I think we can infer one thing about this Pitch," Hiccup sighed. "He's a terrible poet."

At this, Elsa actually burst out laughing. She covered her mouth with her hand, but continued to giggle nonetheless.

_But look, _Spirit said._ It used to say 'mirror', not barrier._

Hiccup turned to Spirit. "Wait, since when have you been able to _read_?"

Spirit started to say something, but was abruptly cut off.

"Well... look who finally made it to my home. Four intruders. How very _rude_."

Hiccup whipped around. Standing directly behind them was a man dressed in a long black robe. His oily black hair was slicked black, his skin was like dull silver, and his eyes gleamed with gold flecks.

"Pitch?" Hiccup gasped. His hearbeat raced and his skin was tingling. So this was the nightmare king.

The man suddenly took a step back. "You... can see..." he whispered, then trailed off, his face twisting into a smile. "My, what a rag-tag bunch you are."

Elsa took a step back, holding up her hands. "I-I'm warning you, s-stay back!"

"Ah the beautiful and elusive Elsa," Pitch drawled. A nightmare stepped out from behind him, sniffing the air. "Cast out by her own people, attacked by the ones sworn to protect her. Don't even try to pretend that didn't sting. You're so afraid. So very afraid of _yourself_."

"You step back," Hiccup snarled.

"Oh, Hiccup, _Hiccup, _ever the curious one. The one who has to find all the answers, to know everything... even if it means putting others in danger. How many things have gone wrong? You've lost your dragon, hurt your horse friend..."

"Shut up," Hiccup snapped.

"And Spirit, the keeper of secrets. Too afraid to let your friends know..."

Spirit squealed and lunged forward. Pitch sidestepped, and the stallion's teeth closed on empty air. He struck at the nightmare and this time made contact, shattering it into pieces of black sand. _Well don't just stand there!_ he bellowed. _Run!_

And they ran. Hiccup bolted down a narrow tunnel and the others followed. The walls were so close that when Hiccup looked back, he saw the walls brushing against the sides of his coat. Then came the squeal of a nightmare, and Hiccup ran even faster. He stretched his legs and pounded down the tunnel.

And slammed face-first into a wall.

"Stop!" he yelled, but Elsa crashed into him anyway.

"Oh my goodness I'm so sorry!" she cried, stumbing back.

" 's okay," Hiccup muttered, rubbing his head where he had whacked it against the wall.

Just then Spirit came thundering down the tunnel. He slid to a stop before them, his eyes wide and his nostrils flaring. He was talking so fast Hiccup couldn't keep up.

"Spirit, what happened? Wait..." a stone dropped into Hiccup's stomach. "Where's Rain?"

Spirit slammed his hoof into the ground so hard, Hiccup swore he made a crack appear in the floor. _They took her. The nightmares took Rain._


	14. Chapter 13: Answers

Hiccup wasn't sure why he was even trying anymore. Everything he did just ended up making things worse. He had set out to find his dad and lost Toothless. He had tried to find information in Arendelle and almost gotten killed. He had led the others down here and lost Rain.

Elsa wasn't sure why she was even trying anymore. She had never even really wanted to join this rag-tag little group. There was a little spark in her that thought it could all work out, that she could be accepted here. But now, she felt more alone than ever. She was terrified of hurting them. She just wanted to get away. Pitch was right. She was always running away.

Spirit wasn't sure why he was even trying anymore. He had broken his promise. He had failed them all. His mother was gone. His herd was gone. Rain was gone. There was nothing left to fight for.

They stood, chests heaving, limbs trembling at the end of the tunnel. The screams of nightmares came louder and louder, their hooves like thunder. The outcasts let them come.

Then something stirred. A few pieces of shale broke from the top of the tunnel, creating a small hole. Light pushed its way through, spilling out onto the floor.

Spirit looked at Hiccup, who kept backing up, then at Elsa, whose gaze was darting wildly around, snow drifting down around her and ice starting to flood out from under her feet. _No_, the stallion thought. _There is still Hiccup to fight for. And Elsa. Pitch _must _pay for what he has done. _He reared up in the air, letting out a challenging scream. His hooves struck the first nightmare, and it shattered on impact.

Elsa ducked away, raising an arm, as the pieces of the nightmares rained down around her. She was so tired of being afraid. She was tired of running away. It was time to stand and fight. These nightmares were frightening, yes, but she was more afraid of losing her companions to these awful creatures. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath, then opened her palms and let shards of ice shoot out.

_This isn't because of me. It's because of Pitch, _Hiccup thought. _We have to stop him from hurting anymore people. Who knows if we'll succeed on this crazy mission? But we have to try. _His hand closed around one of the blue torches and he swung it at the nearest nightmare. It squealed an jumped back, it's eyes seeming to widen. "Heh, not to fond of fire, are you?" Hiccup muttered. He jerked his head around and suddenly noticed a tunnel leading off to the side. How had he missed that before?

"Guys!" he yelled. "This way!" With that he began sprinting down the tunnel. Elsa somehow managed to scramble onto Spirit's back, grabbing onto his mane. Hiccup grabbed her hand and vaulted on behind her.

"They're not following us..." Elsa breathed quietly.

Just then, a low rumbling shook the ground.

"I think I know why..." Hiccup muttered.

Pieces of rock began dropping down from the ceiling, some small as pebbles, but others as big as boulders. Spirit swerved, as a rock crashed down where they had been moments earlier, and Hiccup's heart nearly jumped out of his mouth.

He dared not look behind them, but did anyway, and felt his stomach twist. "Oh no."

A huge cloud of dust and grit was billowing up behind them and flooding down the tunnel. "C'mon, Spirit, come on!"

The stallion did not reply. His flanks were heaving and his nostrils flaring red. As he galloped on, torches sprang to light on either side, each one with the same blue flame as the torch Hiccup still had clutched in his hand.

The dust cloud began to overtake them. It choked the air, drowning out the light, and made each breath a struggle. Hiccup's throat was coated with dust, his eyes clogged with the stuff, his clothes filled with it.

_We're not gonna make it._

Just then, Spirit burst out of the tunnel into the fresh, clean air. Hiccup rolled off his back, choking and gasping for air, spitting out sand and dust. The stallion and Elsa were coughing hard, clouds of dust rising from the queen's dress and Spirit's now-brownish coat.

_We're a dirty, bedraggled bunch of outcasts, _Spirit coughed, shaking himself. _But we made it. Take that, Pitch Black. _

For several minutes no one said a word, each one too busy catching their breath back and shaking the dust from themselves.

Spirit looked around, wishing for water, trying to distract himself from the thoughts pounding at his brain. They had landed in a lush valley, covered in light green grass. He would have begun to roll in it without a moments hesitation, to get rid of the sweat that was beginning to crust his coat, but he was trembling both inside and out.

"Spirit?" Hiccup's voice came to him softly. "What was Pitch talking about, back there? And what happened exactly happened to Rain?"

Spirit stared at the ground, watching a the blades swish gently in the wind. _She wasn't fast enough. Th-they over took her and pulled her... into a crack in the floor. _He looked up and saw the pain in his companions' faces, mirroring his own. He had to tell them. No more holding it back.

_Guys... _This was it. _Before I came here... I lost my mother. I lost my herd. I... _his stomach churned, he felt slightly lightheaded.

_I failed them. I was too weak and I couldn't protect my herd. I couldn't save my mother. And now... I've lost Rain. I'm such a failure. It hurts. It hurt then, and it hurts now. It hurts so much..._ he dropped to his knees. Tears threatened to spill out of his eyes and he let them come. _Mom... why did you have to leave me? I miss you... so... so much._

He squeezed his eyes shut and let the grief wash over him. It felt like rain, cold, but washing, healing. He poured out the contents of his heart. No more holding back.

"Spirit... I had no idea..." He felt Hiccup's hand on his mane. Steady, loyal Hiccup.

Then he felt Elsa's hand, lighter but still comforting. "You're not alone, Spirit. I lost my parents too, just three years earlier."

_It hurts, doesn't it? _Spirit whispered.

"Yes. The wound runs deep. But... it's healing. At least, I think it's healing... then something reminds me of them, and the wound opens again. But... each time it does, it's a little less painful. I don't think it will ever go away, but... it gets easier."

Spirit nodded. He felt drained, yet... a tiny flame of hope seemed to spark within him, filled him determination.

_I not give up until I find you, Rain, _he silently promised. _Wherever you are._

* * *

"So," Hiccup said, before biting into an apple. "I've haven't told you guys yet... but I've been having these weird dreams. Someone's calling out to me, saying stuff like 'Help' and 'It's stealing me back' and... 'We'll all die if you don't help us'. I was having weird dreams about the nightmares even before I met them but this... this is even stranger."

_Do you think... just maybe... it could be Toothless? Or your dad? _

"Wait a second-" Elsa, who had been leaning against Spirit, jerked away. "I-I can understand you! I c-can understand what you're saying! A-and I could before?" It came out as a question.

_Oh... yeah... heh, guess we were just to wrapped up in grief to notice... _Spirit gave a weak laugh.

"I think you formed a connection with her... like you did with me," Hiccup mused. "Because of your shared emotions, you were both experiencing high levels of grief... I think we're onto something here..."

Spirit shook his mane. _I've never told you this, but after the battle with the Red Death, a year ago, I think I talked to Toothless for just a second. It was kind of the same thing, adrenaline and emotions were running really high. Sheesh, this power is so complicated._

"This whole mystery is so complicated. I mean, the other night I saw this ice dragon who told me not to follow him. Where does he fit into all this?" Hiccup rubbed his forehead. "Gahh... I'm so confused." He was silent for a moment, then said softly. "What I've always wondered is... where did you get your power Elsa? Spirit got his when he was struck by lighting but... where do you get snow power from?"

The young queen looked up from where she was tracing ice patterns on the ground, then sighed and looked down again. She was resting her chin in the palm of her other hand, her elbow on Spirit's back. The warm sun poured down on them, and the long grass rustled softly in the breeze.

"Well... one day, night, actually, my younger sister came over to my bedside, begging excitedly for me to wake up. The northern lights had woken her up, and were reflecting brilliantly against the new-fallen snow. She pleaded that I go and play with her in the snow, and I reluctantly agreed. We snuck out into the courtyard and were happily playing when... the earth seemed to split. A brilliant white light shot through the snow and struck me," Elsa shuddered slightly, one hand closing over a section of Spirit's mane.

"I don't exactly know what happened next... the next thing I knew Anna was in tears, shaking my shoulder and saying 'Wake up, wake up,' over and over. Then..." Elsa sniffed, wiping a hand under her nose.

"You don't have to continue..."

"No, I _need _to tell someone. The only ones who knew were my parents, and... they're gone. Anna... I got up and told her I was fine. We were going to go back inside and then... m-my foot slipped and I..." Elsa buried her face in her hands, her shoulders heaving. "Oh Anna, I'm so sorry..."

Hiccup walked forward to sit next to the shaking young woman. He raised a hand, then lowered it. After a moment's hesitation, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders, pulling her into an awkward hug, looking out into the clear blue sky. He felt drained, emotionally and physically.

Elsa took a shuddering breath and looked up again. "I struck her in the head with my ice magic. I almost killed her. Luckily the trolls were able to save her, but if it had been just a little lower..." Hiccup lowered his arm, and Elsa stood up, beginning to pace back and forth, her voice growing stronger with each word she spoke. "I was so afraid for so long... and I ran away. I deserted the people I was supposed to rule. Not anymore. I'm going back to Arendelle."

"But-" Hiccup started to protest, then stopped.

"I am their queen, Hiccup. I had no right to run off like that. A-Anna will help me. She... all she ever wanted to do was help me. Whether you're coming back or not is your choice. Tomorrow morning I'm leaving for Arendelle."


	15. Chapter 14: Cracks in the Ice

"No..."

"Elsa-"

"No, this isn't real!"

"El-"

"This can't be happening! It's just a dream, a nightmare! _This can't be real_!"

"Elsa!" Hiccup grabbed the young woman's arms, looking into her eyes. Icy wind lashed across his face. The cold air burned his lungs. "Elsa, calm down."

"_Calm down?!_" she screeched, her eyes wide. The howling of the wind increased in its pitch. "My kingdom is _gone! _Everyone's gone! Pitch probably _killed _them to punish me! How am I supposed to _calm down?!"_

"Because," Hiccup said firmly, "we _don't know_ what happened yet. It could be they had to evacuate. It doesn't look like much of a struggle happened. It's just so..."

_Empty... _Spirit finished for him, his eyes fixed on the castle in front of them. He shuffled uneasily, scraping his hoof against the smooth flagstones.

Elsa wrapped her arms around herself. "If Anna's..." her voice was shaking badly. "I-I'll never forgive myself."

_There must be some explanation. I'm going in some of the houses, _Spirit told them, flicking his ears back and forth. He turned away from the castle and walked out of the gates, heading into the town.

"I will too," Hiccup said, beginning to walk after the stallion, fingering the still-lit torch that now hung at his belt. It hadn't gone out, nor had it burned anything it touched, but it seemed to be effective against the nightmares, so Hiccup had decided to keep it.

The silence was deafening, ringing in his ears. The last time Hiccup had been here, the air had been filled with sights and sound, people and animals calling to one another and chattering like birds in spring. The crunching of snow beneath his boots sounded as loud as a dragon's roar. No living thing had stepped her for many a day, it seemed.

The very air tasted stale. Snow still dusted the rooftops and streets, and the boats were frozen solid; trapped in icy clutches of the fjord. Everything around him seemed to be holding it's breath, watching him, seeing what he would do next.

_This is so creepy, _Hiccup thought. He dared not speak aloud, to break the silence.

When Hiccup ducked into one of the houses, he found a table set for dinner. A half-eaten goose lay frozen solid on the table. Wine sat undrunk in glasses. Forks and knives were laid out a every place. No chair was tipped over, no plate or glass broken.

Hiccup felt his stomach growl slightly at the sight of the food, spoiled though it was. They had finished up the last of the food from Oslo yesturday, and he was already beginning to feel the sharp pangs of hunger.

A soft tapping sound reached his ears, and his muscles instinctively stiffened. A thousand thoughts raced through his mind in a moment, a thousand possibilities of what it could be. Hiccup swung around to see a window hanging loose, tapping against the sill. Feeling his face heat up slightly, the teenager breathed a quiet sigh. Quickly Hiccup walked over and firmly shut the windows, then turned his back and stepped back over to the table.

The tapping sound continued.

Hiccup felt like he had been punched in the gut. He whirled back around, but saw nothing.

And the tapping sound continued.

It did not soften, but grew louder and louder until the sound of hoofbeats rang in Hiccup's ears, the vibrations ratting the dishes, causing them to clank wildly, some dropping off to smash on the floor.

A nightmare burst through the glass window, shattering it into thousands of tiny shards of glass. Hiccup ducked down, closed his eyes, and raised an arm over his face as the pieces rained down on him like tiny pebbles.

He looked up to see the nightmare lunge towards him, teeth bared. Instictively his hand went to the torch, and he swung it at the creature. The nightmare disintegrated into black sand as soon as the flame touched it.

Looking at the small pile of black sand, his heart still racing with adrenaline, Hiccup was suddenly struck by a thought. "I don't get it..." he muttered to himself. "If these torches are so dangerous... why did Pitch have them in his caves?"

No time to figure that out now. Hiccup sprinted out of the house to see a cloud of nightmares pouring down the street towards them. The black mass rose higher and higher, darkening the sky. It consumed everything in it's path, crushing metal, splintering wood.

Hiccup's heart seemed to drop into his boots. Icy hands grabbed at his throat, he couldn't breath.

"Oh no..."

His gaze flicking wildly from stop to spot, Hiccup glanced Spirit and Elsa farther down the street. Elsa stood rooted to the spot, but Spirit reared up and let out a scream, almost seeming to challenge the army of nightmares.

"Elsa!" Hiccup yelled, pounding towards the pair. "Make an ice wall! _Now!"_

"I-I-" Elsa stammered, her eyes darting from him to the screaming, howling mass of nightmares.

"Just _do it!"_ Hiccup howled.

_C'mon, Elsa! Give 'em what they deserve! _Spirit neighed, and reared pounding the street with his hooves.

Elsa turned to look at the nightmares, her face darkening. "You destroyed my kingdom," she whispered to them. "I don't take kindly to creatures who destroy my kingdom."

She opened her palms wide, and ice started to rise out of the ground. The nightmare's seemed to be galloping faster, trying to get to them before they would be cut off.

The ice wall grew steadily higher, until it was taller than any of the buildings. It cracked slightly as a loud THUMP of nightmares against ice rang out, but held firm.

_Yeah, Elsa! _Spirit cheered, flipping his mane from side to side as he shook his head, prancing slightly. _Now, let's get out of here, shall we?_

Elsa gave the stallion a small smile and patted his neck. "Yes, let's."

"Uh, guys..."

Hiccup's gut twisted as he spotted black sand beginning to dribble out of the crack. The crack widened, creating more cracks. More and more began to appear on the wall of ice, until the entire thing shattered, revealing the army of nightmares on the other side.

"Aw, you've gotta be _kidding me,_" Hiccup moaned, dragging a hand down his face.

"Uh, what do we do now?"

I _have a a suggestion, _Spirit snorted, rolling his eyes, and beginning to canter off. _RUN!_

"I agree with the stallion."

"Yep, me too."

Elsa sprinted down to the docks and jumped onto the fjord. Hiccup followed close behind, but Spirit slid to a stop, tossing his head and snorting.

_Nuh uh, nope, nope, nope. Not going on there again. _

"Come on, Spirit," Hiccup pleaded, desperation creeping into his voice. "Please! You'll be no good to Rain and the others if you get caught!"

Spirit pinned his ears and gave a loud huff, but jumped down, his hooves skidding on the slippery ice. He took a step forward but the ice suddenly cracked under his weight.

Suddenly the whole fjord started to ripple, the ice moving like water in a fierce storm, though it remained completely frozen. As it pitched, Hiccup tripped over a chunk of ice, falling heavily. He managed to catch himself, but the impact sent sickening jolts of pain through his palms and up into his arms. With a gasp, Hiccup fell shivering onto his side, curing into a ball as the scene around him began to fade onto white.

_What the heck is going on? _Hiccup yelled in his mind. _What is going on with this world?_

He heard the booming crack of ice beneath him. That was the last thing he heard for a long while.

* * *

_A/N: What indeed, Hiccup, what indeed._

_Huh. I think this is the first chapter that's all in one POV and has no scene breaks._


	16. Chapter 15: Dreams

_You're running out of time._

Once again, he was surrounded by darkness. Once again, that same voice rang out around him.

_The fourth blood moon is coming soon._

Hiccup narrowed his eyes, trying to make out something, anything else in the darkness, but it was blacker than midnight. Not a single speck of light shone out anywhere.

_Once the moon becomes full, it will start to disappear. Then, it will reappear, looking as if it has been dipped in blood. If that happens, and we are not free, we will never be free._

Hiccup let out a small gasp. His limbs shook slightly.

All at once, he had felt the rub of a scaley muzzle against his side. A soft, guttural purring sound reached his ears, like the most beautiful music he had ever heard.

Hiccup's voice cracked.

"Toothless?"

* * *

Weariness pulled down on his every limb, but yet, at the same time he felt rested, refreshed. He hadn't felt this well-rested since the night with the trolls.

Somehow, he knew it was safe here. No nightmares could hurt him here, no wind could batter at him, no rain could drench him. The air was cool and moist, but not to the unpleasantly so. It was safe here.

Hiccup yawned, and shifted slightly, not quite ready to wake up just yet. He was in a sitting position, leaning against something very smooth, almost silky against his back. He seemed to be sitting on something wooden, for he could feel the rough bark under his pants.

_Hiccup._

An exasperated voice broke through his thoughts, making Hiccup groan inwardly.

"Oh, go pick on someone else for once, Spirit," Hiccup muttered, turning his head away from the noise, but still not opening his eyes.

Something suddenly shoved him off the thing he was sitting on. For a split second he was surrounded by nothing. Then his body slammed into the ground.

Hiccup's eyes flew open, and he slowly sat up, inhaling in short gasps, but he felt more surprised than hurt. Looking around, Hiccup saw he had landed on a soft patch of blue grass. All around him, the air seemed tinged with blue. Beads of ice hung from the scattered trees, and a little ways away Hiccup could see the glow of a small frozen pond. The sky was dark, but no stars or moon hung in the heavens. Looking at all the blue made Hiccup shiver slightly.

"Ow, Spirit, what did you do that for?!" Hiccup exclaimed, rolling his eyes at the stallion.

The stallion simply whickered softly, sounding like he was laughing. _You weren't getting up, so I had to get... creative._

"Urk..." Hiccup grunted, heaving himself to his feet. "Where are we?"

Spirit's face dropped into an annoyed grimace. _You know what? I have no idea! _the stallion let out a short, humorless snort. _I have no idea what's going on anymore! I don't know how we got here, I don't know how we're going to get out of here or-_

"Spirit, please... where's Elsa?" Hiccup closed his eyes and let out a long breath, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

_Not sure... _Spirit flicked his ears back. _After I woke up, I kinda just wandered around a bit until I found you._

"Hiccup! Spirit! Hello?" a clear voice rang out from among the trees, and Hiccup felt his shoulders drop slightly.

"We're over here, Elsa!" he called back. "We're by the pond."

Suddenly a sound somewhat between a squeal and a yell reached his ears. "Boys!" she yelled. "Come here quick! I've found something!"

Shrugging his shoulders at Spirit, Hiccup took off running towards where Elsa's voice had come from.

"What is it Elsa?" Hiccup panted, running up to the young queen.

Elsa simply pointed towards a crystalline white pedestal with a note laying on top. A glowing blue scale was driven through the note and into the rock, securing it.

"It's a letter," she mused. "And it seems to be addressed to us."

Hiccup started. "Wait, what? Who's it from?"

Elsa lifted her hands in and _I don't know_ gesture, before dropping them again. "Oh, just read it for yourself."

_To the Viking, the stallion, and the queen:_

_A few hours ago, I made the startling discovery that my home has be rudely broken into. I must inform you that I do not like visitors barging into my home uninvited, and have put up many barriers to prevent this. When at first, I discovered you, I was angry. But then, I realized that you could not have possibly come here entirely by choice. I was able to look into the past, and saw that you were chased here by nightmares onto a fjord, that you fell through the cracks in the ice to my home._

_None have ever made it into my caverns, though many have tried. So, why were you able to, when you were not even trying? Clearly, you three share some of the power I that I too posses._

_I take it by your flight that you are no friend of Pitch. The same is true of me, which is why I take it upon myself to ask for your help. Pitch is growing steadily in power, and he must be stopped before it is too late._

_As you know, Pitch is dominant figure with many nightmares at his command. So let me tell you: if you want to have any hope of defeating Pitch, you must dig out the root of his power, which is located deep within his lairs. The only way to get to them is to construct the four pieces of the map, hidden among the mountains. I have managed to find three of them. You will find them under this letter, along with instructions to where the third is hidden._

_I sincerely wish I could be of more help, but Pitch is keeping me very busy trying to contain the mischief he is making._

_Also, I hope you do not take offense that I wish to remain anonymous at this time. In times like these, you never quite know who to trust._

_-A Friend_

"Well," Hiccup said, looking up at the others. "What do you think?"

Elsa bit her lip, the slight snow flurries betraying her nervousness. " I don't know..." she said slowly. "What if this is all just some more trouble from Pitch? What if the instructions simply lead to a dead end, or worse, straight into a trap? And who is this person, anyway? Is it even a person?" Her words began to fly out faster and faster.

"No, I think it's a dragon." Hiccup carefully tugged out the dragon scale from the stone, and turned it over in his hands, examining it.

"Why do you say that? And how could a dragon write this?"

"Well, I don't know how he wrote it, but the other night, before we went down into Oslo, I woke up and saw a dragon. He was blue, like this scale, and left an ice trail behind where he stepped."

_And why didn't you tell us this before? _Spirit raised an eyebrow at him.

"I... I dunno, it just kind of slipped out of me mind. Like... this dream I had last night... Something really important happened, and it's killing me, because I don't know what it was."

"Did he say anything to you?" Elsa asked, resting her chin in her hand.

"No, he just told me not to follow him," Hiccup shrugged. He paused, then said, "I think we can trust him. He seems pretty sincere."

_I'm in. _Spirit said, tossing his mane a little. _I'd rather follow this than wander blindly, trying to somehow find Pitch and all the people and animals he's taken, before he finds and captures us. _

Hiccup smiled, and patted Spirit's neck. "Exactly."

A soft sigh sounded to their right. "All right," Elsa relented, folding her arms, but giving the pair a good-natured smile. "But don't say I didn't warn you." Suddenly, she frowned. "He said we have a power not unlike his own. What did he mean by that?"

"Well, I'd assume he's talking about your powers of snow and ice, Spirit's ability to make portals, and..."

_Your dream ability._

A slight chill passed over Hiccup. "Do you really think my dreams... are a power?"

The stallion let out a loud snort. _Yes, of course, you doofus. You dreamed about the nightmares before they visited you. You dreamed about Pitch before you even met him. You saw the corination happen, but you weren't even there. If you think that's normal, I say you're moon-addled._

"Alright, alright, so maybe there's something weird going on with my dreams. But, what does it all mean?"

_Like I've been saying a lot lately-I don't know._

"It must be connected somehow," Hiccup muttered, beginning to pace back and forth, the cyan blades swishing quietly beneath his feet. "You, me, Elsa, the nightmares, this dragon. We're all connected... somehow."

As Hiccup and Spirit were talked, Elsa began rifling through the four scraps of paper beneath the letter. "I don't get it... these pieces of the map... they're just random sketches, like a child's drawing. How will we be able to use it?"

"It probably won't make sense until we find the fourth piece. Well, I suppose the only question now is: howdo we get out of here?"


	17. Chapter 16: The Bitter Cold

After what seemed an age, they were still wandering. Trees grew thickly around them, and the sky was painted black, with millions of tiny glittering stars, or crystals, as Hiccup supposed. With every passing moment the forest seemed more endless, as if no borders constrained this place.

_This is stupid, _the stallion grumbled, picking his way among the streaks of ice. _He couldn't have mentioned _anything _about getting out of here in that super long letter he wrote?_

"He might be testing us," Hiccup mused, squinting his eyes. They felt strained from looking at nothing but rows upon rows of trees. "It's easy enough to fall down into a hole, but it's a lot harder to get out."

With a small sigh, Hiccup closed his eyes and scubbed a hand over his face, but didn't bother to stop walking. Suddenly his progress was halted as he stepped forward and bumped into something solid. Stumbling back with wide eyes, Hiccup saw a small dot of black hovering in the air in front of him. Like ink spilled on a page, the blackness spread until it had created a barrier of solid black between two trees with white, papery trunks.

After a moment's hesitation, Hiccup took out his torch and drew it across the sweep of blackness. As he did, it immediately disintegrated into a thousand tiny pieces, flying past the group with a sound like thousands of tiny wings beating together.

Spirit squealed and jumped back, and Elsa shrieked, covering her head with her arms. Hiccup dropped his torch, and it rolled away, disappearing from his sight. Eager to not lose his only weapon against the nightmares, Hiccup dove after it. To his horror, he suddenly found there to be only empty air where the ground should be. He began tumbling around and around, his sight spinning. Hiccup squeezed his eyes shut and put his arms over his head, bracing himself for the sudden crash.

But it never came. Instead he felt himself slowly sink into something cold. Very cold. Something so cold it seemed to seep past his skin and muscles to shake his bones.

A ray of light pierced the darkness, and Hiccup feebly grabbed at it with his hand. He pushed through the cold towards it, feeling his body rising, the pressure around him decreasing. All at once he broke the surface gasping for breath, his hands closed around the edge of the hole he had come out of, and he dragged himself onto the ice, teeth chattering horribly. After several painful moments of sucking in frozen air, Hiccup opened his eyes, and saw the docks of Arendelle a few paces away. Next to him was his torch, still burning bright. Hiccup was so cold that for a moment he forgot what kind of fire it was, and eagerly held his hands out to it, wincing at he relized that it would offer him no warmth.

_How many times am I almost going to drown in this wretched fjord? _Hiccup thought, wrapping his arms tightly around himself for warmth. _I could really use just a little bit of dragon fire right now. _

Letting out a wet cough, Hiccup glanced around and saw Elsa a few feet away kneeling on the bank and coughing up water. He quickly, but carefully walked over and offered his hand to help her up. Elsa took it gratefully and rose to her feet, and together they clambered off the ice onto the docks.

"Look at that sunset," Elsa breathed, reaching up a hand to squeeze excess water out of her braid.

Hiccup wearily swung his head to look, and saw the sun was sinking in a golden ball towards the horizon, making the ice look like liquid gold.

Gold… golden...

"W-where's Spirit?" Hiccup suddenly asked. He slowly turned in a circle, his eyes searching over the town, and fjord, but the was no sign of the stallion.

Elsa did likewise, her brow furrowing. "I… don't know."

Hiccup's stomach knotted. "H-he should be h-here s-s-somewhere..." he muttered, trying to keep his voice steady, but his teeth were chattering.

Just then, a golden blur shot out from among the houses. The stallion came galloping up to them, shaking his mane, and snorting out great gusts of air.

_There you are! _Spirit exclaimed, pumping his head up and down. _I've been looking for you for a long time. I've been forced to gallop up and down this place to try and keep warm. _He shivered, shaking off some of the frozen crystals of ice that had formed on his coat from the water.

Hiccup simply nodded and wrapped his arms tighter around his body. The water that drenched his clothes and hair was quickly turning to ice, stiffening them. Already his teeth were chattering so hard his vision was beginning to shake.

"Would it help if I apologized for the snow?" Elsa murmured, rubbing her hand up and down Hiccup's arm.

"W-well may-maybe I'd f-f-forgive you i-if you'd turn th-this place in-into a t-tropical i-island," Hiccup laughed.

Elsa simply rolled her eyes. "Come on you two, let's get to my castle before you catch your death in this cold," she said, and began herding them towards the gates like an impatient mother hen.

By the time they reached the gates, Hiccup felt about ready to collapse. The wind had picked up, battering at his cheeks until they felt raw, seeming to blow ice into his core. Yes, they had some pretty bad winters at Berk, and that snowstorm from before was pretty bad but… it wasn't just the cold that tore at him.

It had been a long, hard journey so far. And, it seemed, the journey had only just begun. Now they had to find a map, not only a map, but four pieces of a map, all hidden in different places. And once they had the map, they had to follow it to Pitch's cave, and somehow stop him and rescue all the people he had kidnapped. It was an impossible quest, a fool's hope.

Luckily, though, the gates were unlocked. Hiccup let out a long sigh as he ducked inside the courtyard, at last out of that wretched wind.

"I'll go get some food," Elsa said, crossing through the courtyard, and opening the main door. "You can go down that hallway and light a fire in the meeting room."

"Yes, ma'am," Hiccup replied wearily, giving a halfhearted salute, which was more like just a lifting and dropping of his hand than a real salute.

Sagging slightly, Hiccup watched her retreat down the passageway. He was about to turn and begin walking down the hallway when something grab the back of his vest and lift him into the air.

"Ahhh!" Hiccup yelled, lifting his hand to swat at whatever had grabbed him. His hand made contact with a velvety muzzle. "Spirit, _what _are you _doing?"_

_All I'd like to say is: I think I've come up with a new way for you two-leggeds to travel. It's much more convenient for both horse and rider. _

"Yep, he's cracking just as much as the rest of us," Hiccup muttered to himself.

_Well, if you're going to insult it, you can just walk the rest of the way, _Spirit replied with mock indignation, and dropped Hiccup onto the rug.

"Ah, ow, thanks, bud." Hiccup rolled his eyes, and slowly clambered to his feet, spotting a door to his left. With a slight hesitation, he placed his hand on the door. Who knew what might be lurking inside... nightmares, Pitch?

_You're being stupid, _Hiccup told himself. _Just open the dumb door. _

He pushed down on the handle and pushed. The door protested loudly, squeaking shrilly.

Hiccup peered inside and saw a long table, surrounded by chairs. A glass ornament of sorts hung from the ceiling above. On either side of the long room were fireplaces. Hiccup hurried to one closest to him, and was grateful to find a tinderbox. After what seemed like hours, and several unhelpful complaint from Spirit, a fire was roaring cheerfully.

Hiccup scooted as close to the fire as he dared, shivering as steam rose from his clothes into the air. The stallion also lay down, and Hiccup leaned against his shoulder, remembering times spent in Berk with the stallion.

"Do you remember the night when you found out about your ability?" Hiccup asked softly.

_Like it was yesterday. That was some strange storm though. I had some sort of vision of the Red Death that night, thought I didn't know who it was at the time. _The stallion nudged the boy's arm gently. _Thanks for letting me in your house._

"Hey, it was no problem," Hiccup grinned, and let himself slouch down, settling into a more relaxed position.

"Spirit?" he asked after a few moments.

_Yeah?_

"Are… okay, this is a really stupid question but… are you doing all right?"

_As best as I can be, under the circumstances, _Spirit replied. _I'm worried sick about Rain, and… it still really hurts when I think about my mom. I just want Rain to be okay. I just want to be with my herd again._

"You can't give up, Spirit. Just think, when we defeat Pitch, and you go back, who knows, maybe you can find some of your herd and win them back."

_Perhaps… that would be possible, _Spirit sighed, but it held a note of contentment. His eyes sparked with hope. _To go back to my homeland, to revisit the places I roamed when I was a foal… that would be good._

Hiccup smiled and patted the stallion's shoulder. "And I'll be able to fly with Toothless again. Who knows, maybe we can go racing before you leave." Hiccup gave a jaw-cracking yawn. His eyes drifted shut, letting himself slip off into the oblivion of sleep.

"Hiccup, wake up. I've got some food."

Almost on cue, Hiccup's stomach gave a loud grumble as he opened his eyes to see Elsa shove a loaf of bread towards him.

"I don't know how it's kept so well," she murmured, taking another and tearing off a small chunk to nibble on. "I was sure it would've been awfully stale by now."

Hiccup raised a piece to his mouth and hesitantly took a bite. It was hearty bread, full of bits of dried fruit, but still soft. Being careful not to burn his fingers, Hiccup stuck a chunk on a poker and held it out over the fire.

"You mind reading one of those clues Balder left us?" he asked Elsa.

"Not at all," she replied, drawing out the pieces of paper from the sack and letting her eyes wander over the writing. Suddenly she dropped the papers, ice dripping from her fingertips. Her eyes were wide. "No... she whispered. "Oh please... not there."

* * *

_A/N: It's weird to think that by this chapter, Here Be Dragons was all done. From this moment forward, this will be the most chapters for a story I've ever written. Hmmm..._

_Don't forget to drop a review on your way out! :D_


	18. Chapter 17: Map

"Elsa...?" Hiccup asked, his voice dropping off.

For a moment, the young queen didn't reply. Her gaze remained trained on the piece of paper before her. "It's located at my castle."

_Well, that's easy enough, _Spirit told her, raising an eyebrow.

"No, no..." Elsa groaned putting a hand over her face. "Not here. The place where I hid out after the corination. The place where Pitch kidnapped, or killed my guards, when they tried to capture me. And it's all my fault, if only-" Snow began to whirl around her.

"Elsa, slow down," Hiccup said, holding up a hand. "Start from the beginning."

Elsa fixed her crystal gaze on him, then slowly let out a breath, steadying herself. "I ended up revealing my powers after I lost control at my coronation. I fled into the mountains, and built myself a castle out of ice. Later, my sister and some other man came to try and convince me to come back, but I threw them out. Then, my guards, and some other visiting dignitaries came, presumably to take me back by force to try and get me to stop the eternal winter. I was frightened, naturally, and fled to the back of my castle. But then, it began breaking apart, and I heard nightmares. I screamed at the men to run and... somehow I got out of there." She shuddered. "I can't go back there after what I saw. I can't."

"Maybe you can't do it alone," Hiccup began_._

_But you've got us, _Spirit finished for him, shoving Elsa with his nose. _Com'on, I know we smell sometimes, but we won't let you down._

Elsa laughed, twining her fingers into the stallions thick black mane. "Thank you. We should probably start out after nightfall. Balder says the map can only be seen under the light of the moon. I can stay awake, if you'd like to catch up on some sleep."

She let out a long breath and gave them a gentle smile, before turning her attention to the fire, carefully keeping watch over it's dancing flames.

She looked so much less like that stiff, silent queen Hiccup had journeyed with only a week ago. Here, now, sitting by the fire, she looked... like a friend. The only other human who knew about this crazy adventure. Who had shared it with him.

He sighed, and leaned back on his hands. The only way they would ever be able to do this would be to do it together.

Hiccup let his eyes wander over to one of the large windows, where he would be able to watch the moon rise. It was growing quite fat, over half full now. Hiccup suddenly frowned. Something was going to happen when the moon was full... someone had told him... full moon...

_Augh, _Hiccup thought, inwardly rolling his eyes. _C'mon, think!_

But the memory only slipped like quicksilver from his mind.

o

"Woah... you _built this?_" Hiccup was gawking. Even partially collapsed, the building was still rather mindblowing.

Attached to a cliff, the inside of the castle was intricate, with many spires rising from the solid base. A crystal staircase led up to the beautifully decorated doors. In the center of the main room lay a frozen fountain and more curved staircases led to other rooms and levels. The moon shone through the translucent walls, filling the whole place with a mysterious, silvery glow.

"I had a few hours on hand," Elsa told him with a small grin, although her body remained tense, as if she expected the castle to come crashing down at any second.

Spirit, also, seemed jittery, trying to dig his hoof into the floor from time to time. Hiccup assumed he was probably thinking about the time he injured his knees.

Raising a hand to scratch at the back of his head, and shifting the small pack of supplies they had gotten from the castle, Hiccup asked, "So, uh, now that we're here, where exactly is that map piece?"

Almost before he had finished his sentence, Elsa was saying, "Well, Balder decided to be not let us off so easy and thus give only the most vague of directions." She handed him the note. "Here, you see if you can make any sense of it."

"Find the map within the heart of the castle," Hiccup read. "Well that sounds easy enough. Just go to the center of the castle."

"That's just it," Elsa explained, spreading her hands. "We're at the center of the castle right now. And I don't see a map anywhere."

"I doubt he would just leave it out in the open," Hiccup muttered, getting down on his hands and knees and running his palm across the cold, smooth floor. The delicate outline of a snowflake could be seen underneath, but at the surface, not a crack or sliver disturbed the vast expanse of ice. Except...

_Hey guys, what's up with this? _Spirit called, sniffing at the frozen fountain. Elsa and Hiccup hurried over to see a small crack splitting the basin of frozen water. Underneath was a scrap of browning canvas, the same shade as the other four pieces of the map. Suddenly the clouds shifted, and a sliver of moonlight shone directly down onto it, causing it to light up like flame from a dragon's mouth.

"But how do we get it out?" Hiccup asked, rubbing his hands up and down his arms. The night air was dry but freezing, and he wished he had something warmer to wear.

Spirit lifted a hoof and tapped it against the ice a couple times, but for all his efforts, he couldn't even break off a tiny shaving.

"I wish I knew how to melt it," Elsa sighed.

Suddenly Hiccup's eyes grew wide, and he smacked his palm against his forehead. "Stupid!" he whispered. "Stupid, stupid, _stupid!"_

_Uh, Hiccup? _Spirit's tone came out as slightly amused. _What are you doing?_

"Don't you remember?" Hiccup asked, spinning around to face the stallion. "What the trolls said? They said love would her-your greatest hope for... bringing your power under control, or whatever."

Elsa let out a long breath. "Of course," she murmured. "Love." Spirit moved out of the way, and the young queen placed a hand on the fissure, closing her eyes in concentration. Hiccup watched her, chewing his lip as the ice slowly began to turn to liquid beneath her palm.

_Uh... guys? _

Hiccup turned around to see Spirit at the door, ears pinned. _We've got a problem here._ He jerked his head towards the door.

Stomach twisting, Hiccup left Elsa's side to join Spirit. The stallion was right. At least two dozen nightmares were racing up the hill towards them.

"You've gotta be kidding me."

_Aw, we can take 'em down. Besides,_ Spirit lifted his lips in a sort of snarl and stretched his nose out until it was almost touched the door. _I've been itching to sink my hooves into one of those things ever since they took Rain. _

"How did they know we were here?" Elsa asked, her hand tightening into a fist. Ice started to layer over the place where the map lay. "Do-do you thing Balder told them?" She let out a short huff of breath. "Of course, this is all a trap! He sent us here to be taken by nightmares!"

Hiccup gasped as the walls of the castle began to glow red, throwing their light onto the humans and horse as if painting them with blood. "Elsa, that's not true. He wouldn't-"

"How can you know? You've never even met him!" Elsa shouted, jerking her hands into the air. Tiny crystals of ice spun through the air around her. "All you did was see him for, what, a few moments? But look what he's done; he's the one who made us fall in-"

"That wasn't his fault!" Hiccup pleaded. "He didn't even want us there, he-"

_Guys! _Spirit brought his hoof crashing down on the ice floor, chipping off a tiny fragment. _We don't have time for this. If you haven't noticed, there's a few _nightmares _waiting on the doorstep._

Hiccup opened his mouth to say something, then shut it again.

_Elsa, you work on getting that map piece. Hiccup and I'll hold off the nightmares. _

Wordlessly, Elsa reluctantly nodded her head, and placed her hand back on the fountian, the wind around her dying down.

Hiccup grabbed his torch and swung around to face the door. It shattered under the impact of the nightmares, their screeches ringing in his ears, their scent like gas from deep within the earth. And then all Hiccup could concentrate on was fighting to not being overwhelmed. Black sand filled the air as both Spirit and him shattered nightmares left and right.

But then the nightmares seemed to catch on. They became more wary, less eager to throw themselves onto the weapons. For a second the two parties stood facing one another. Tension hung thick in the air, each side waiting for the other to make a move. Hiccup began backing away slowly. His foot hit something solid, something he guessed must be the staircase. He began slowly climb up, still facing the nightmares, feeling a slight advantage from his position above them.

Then something seemed to shift. Hiccup couldn't exactly tell what it was, but something inside of himself whispered that something had changed. He whipped around to see Elsa standing up, the dirty piece of canvas crumpled inside her fist.

Then he was knocked flat onto his face as something sharp and heavy struck him in the back. He managed to catch himself on his hands, rolling out of the way as the nightmares hooves struck against the ice. He caught a glimpse thousands of hairline cracks spreading out from beneath its feet before he slipped off the side, landing rather in a rather undignified position on the hard floor. Jumping up, Hiccup slashed a nightmare and ran to Spirit.

_Stupid, stupid, _Hiccup thought to himself, grabbing a hunk of Spirit's mane and swinging himself on. _I should know better than to turn my back. _He reached down his hand and pulled Elsa on behind him, then shattered a nightmare that leaped at them, nostrils snorting huge huffs of freezing cold breath.

Hiccup felt the stallion's muscles quiver beneath him, and the stallion broke into a gallop, slipping and sliding up the stairs to the second level.

"There's a bridge from the castle to the cliff up here. Go out to the balcony," Elsa shouted over the whistle of the wind, and pounding of hooves.

Spirit broke though the door but then squealed, digging his hooves into the ice to stop himself. The sudden change in motion nearly caused Hiccup to be thrown over the stallion's neck. The cold night air bit at Hiccup's skin. They skidded to a half just before the broken bridge.

"Hurry, build another one," Hiccup urged, glancing behind him to where the nightmares were pouring into the room."

"No time. I'll have to make it as we go down," Elsa said with gritted teeth.

Spirit leaped onto the broken bridge, slipping and sliding down. They were so close to the edge, but before they could slide over, ice built up around the edges, extending it. Spirit struggled to regain his footing as they slipped down the makeshift ice bridge.

At last the stallion's hooves hit solid ground and he began galloping faster and faster. Hiccup looked back again, and saw the nightmares had stayed at the castle, choosing not to pursue them any farther.

Perhaps Pitch had given them specific instructions to go and stay at the castle, not leaving it under any circumstances, so that no one could steal the map. But... how would Pitch know about the map? Why wouldn't he just take it for himself? And what if Elsa was right? What if Balder was playing them for fools, and had simply lead them into a trap?

O

"Okay," Hiccup said softly. "here it is. The four pieces." He shivered slightly in the warm damp air, The pines around him also seemed to shiver.

_Well just do it already! _Spirit rolled his eyes, his ear twitching back.

"Alright, alright," Hiccup rolled his own eyes and smiled. Then he sobered, staring at the four pieces in his hand. If they were right... if Pitch was kidnapping all these people...

"Let's find Pitch, and set those people free."

He spread the four scraps of canvas into a square on the rock. For a moment, nothing happened. Then the pieces began to glow, lifting into the air. Hiccup stumbled back, his eyes fixed on the scene in front of him. Suddenly the four peices of canvas dropped back to the rock, crumbling into ash.

Hiccup's heart dropped, his mouth opened. Elsa was right. It had been just a trap, then. He knelt down, brushing his fingers over the ash pile. They touched metal. Grabbing the object in his hand, Hiccup saw it was a circular device of sorts with a red and black needle inside.

"It's a compass," Elsa said softly. "Why a compass?"

Hiccup didn't reply. He slowly turned in a circle. The red and black needle did not move, though the compass itself did.

"Do you think..."

"Yeah," Hiccup breathed. "This is going to lead us to Pitch's lairs."


	19. Chapter 18: The Voices in My Head

The clouds had been rather rumbly all afternoon, threatening rain, but they were so far away Hiccup paid them little heed. The moon was also unusually bright, hanging low in the sky. It was almost full.

He, Spirit and Elsa had been traveling for a few days now, sleeping little and eating even less. It wasn't that they didn't have any food; in fact, the food they had taken from Elsa's castle was keeping even better than expected, it was that none of them felt hungry. Elsa kept urging Hiccup and Spirit to eat more, telling them that their bodies might be shutting down from lack of nourishment, but Hiccup didn't think it was that.

Something mysterious was going on, something beyond just Pitch. Something was affecting this world, changing it, changing him. He felt tiredless, and with each hour that passed , it felt more and more like he was walking on air instead of earth.

The long grass swished pleasantly across his legs and boots, as he, Elsa and Spirit traveled farther up the mountain. With the sun at his back he stepped picked his was around boulders and trees, watching his shadow move ahead of him, always just a little ahead.

Not a word was spoken between the three companions, but still a connection seemed to linger, and invisible thread that ran through them all. The pine trees whispered softly in the moist, foggy air. The steady stamp of feet against ground was soothing to Hiccup's ears, though his eyes felt strained from looking at nothing but trees.

Then, all of a sudden, they stepped out of the forest on onto a bare wasteland. The pines abruptly stopped, as if held back by some invisible barrier. The ground become more rocky, with only a few shrubs and bits of dry brown grass.

_We must be getting close. _

"Yeah," Hiccup muttered, glancing down again at the compass for what seemed like the hundreth time. The needle seemed to be quivering with excitement, vibrating under the glass cover. A slight shiver passed through him as the wind slowly ruffled his dark bangs in front of his eyes. They were finally going to do this. To enter into the Nightmare King's domain.

All of a suddenly sky rumbled loudly, sounding like a grouchy dragon. Hiccup glanced up to see the sky rapidly darkening with heavy gray clouds. A drop of water fell from the heavens and hit him in the nose.

"C'mon, guys, lets hurry to get there before-"

All of a sudden the clouds burst like an overloaded skin of water, drenching Hiccup. Within seconds it was streaming off his hair into his eyes. The torrents of rain clouded the scenery around them, making it hard to see more than a few feet ahead.

"Y'know what?" Hiccup raised his arms, before flopping them back down. The ground felt mushy beneath his feet. "Forget it. Let's just find somewhere to get out of this rain.

o

He lay with his head on his arm, staring at the dripping branch in front of him. They had been forced to move back down the mountain to where the trees grew once more in order to get out of the storm. Spirit had suggested Elsa just make a shelter out of ice, the the queen had immediatly shot the idea down.

"I might end up making another blizzard, and then where would we be?" Elsa had exclaimed indignantly, and Spirit had rolled his eyes.

_Just a thought_.

Hiccup rolled onto his other side, letting out a low groan. Though his body felt ready to go racing up the mountain at any moment, his mind felt weary, still buzzing with so many questions. Where had his power of dreams come from? Where had any of their powers come from? Why had Pitch been taking all these people? Or had he simply ki-

Hiccup rolled to his back, feeling the cold of the air seep into his body. He listened to the rain, gentler now. It sounded like the earth around him was drinking, letting the rain soak through its surface, trickling all the way down to its core.

_Hiccup.._.

A voice broke through his thoughts, scattering them. Hiccup bolted upright, heart pounding. He glanced around, but saw no one. Spirit was sleeping, and Elsa was farther off, practicing freezing and melting small patches of ice.

_Hiccup! Help me!_

"What?" Hiccup whispered into the darkness. Almost instinctively his hand reached for his torch.

_No, no, no!_ The voice sounded frantic._ You can't bring that with you._ He'll _know. He'll find us_!

"Who?" Hiccup breathed, beginning to walk away from the group. His footsteps were light, hesitant.

_Pitch. Pitch Black. I'm trapped. Please, help me._

For a second, his feet halted. "Who are you?"

_You don't recognize my voice? It's me. Toothless. _

o

He arrived, panting, at a small clearing after what seemed like only a few moments. "Toothless?" he gasped. "Toothless, where are you, bud?"

"You're compassion is your downfall, Hiccup. As a wise woman once said, love is weakness."

Hiccup's heart dropped into his boots. He knew that voice. Fool... he cursed himself. Why hadn't he told Elsa or Spirit what he had heard? Why hadn't he brought any sort of weapon? Why hadn't he stopped to think? Why had he been so idiotic?

With a slow deliberation, Hiccup turned around to face the grinning Nightmare King. His gray skin dripped with the moisture, and his slicked back hair gleamed. His eyes shone with the satisfaction of a dragon that had caught its first fish. And Hiccup was that fish.

"Finally, I have captured one of the elusive... outcasts." Pitch stepped forward, his fingers reaching out to brush over Hiccup's hair with all the weight of a feather. Hiccup shuddered at his touch and ducked away, his eyes wide.

_Run, run!_ screamed a voice inside him.

"Not yet you haven't," Hiccup snarled. Without any warning he grabbed a rock and hurled it at the man. He didn't even look to see if he had made contact, he simply turned and began sprinting away.

Before Hiccup had even taken two steps, Pitch drew himself up before HIccup, the smirk growing ever-wider. "Really, Hiccup? I honestly thought you were smarter than that. This is Pitch Black we're talking about here. Your worst nightmare." He whispered the last few words, drawing them out as if they had a pleasant taste.

Then Pitch snapped his fingers and a herd of nightmares materialized in the air, awaiting their leader's command.

But before Pitch could speak a word, voices suddenly rushed into Hiccup's head. There were too many to understand, the sentences merging and tangling with one another. Every word, every syllable was dripping with terror.

_Let- Where are we?-Odin's sake, let us out!-What is this-I'm so c-cold-Don't you-We're all-Mommy, I'm scared! -going to die-Anywhere, anywhere but here!-down here. Every last one of us. _

_You've got to get us out of here._

Hiccup let out a long gasp, gripping his head in his hands. A chill swept through him, followed by a wave of heat. It felt like his skull might explode at any given second. He could see nothing but random splotches of color, could hear nothing but those awful, shrieking voices clawing at his brain.

It was too much. Too much to take in, too much to understand.

He didn't even know he was falling until his face hit the dirt.


	20. Chapter 19: Prison Break

Hiccup felt something sniffing him and opened his eyes to see Toothless' muzzle shoved in his face.

"Hey, buddy," Hiccup laughed, reaching up a hand to scratch the dragon's neck. "Nice to see you again."

He was in his house again, the narrow slats of his bed pressing into his back as he glanced out at the square patch of stars shining through the skylight. He ran a hand over his face, yawning. "I sure had a strange dream, Toothless," he muttered. "Dreamed that Spirit came back, and all these people were disappearing, and this guy called Pitch Black or something was-"

_That wasn't a dream. _

Hiccup jerked back as a voice echoed through his thoughts. "W-what...?"

Toothless fixed his glowing gaze on him, his pupils narrowing slightly. _I don't have much time to explain. Long story short, the nightmares pulled me into a crack, and now I'm stuck in this bottomless void with no way out. At least, that's what I thought. When you almost drowned, I managed to force myself out for a moment. But then... I began slipping back into the void. But I kept calling out, hoping you finally hear me. _He gently rubbed his snout against Hiccup's hand. _And you did. _

Hiccup slowly turned away, rubbing the palm of his hand on up and down his forehead. He had waited for answers for so long... and now... all they did was make things worse. People stuck in a bottomless void? How was he going to be able to get them out?

"So that's where Pitch is keeping you all captive?"

_Yeah, I guess so. It's... impossible to describe. It's like there's no time there. I have no idea how I got out. I only sensed that you were in trouble, and I had to get out. But when I got out, the world felt so fake. Like it was only an mist, with darkness shining through it like sunlight through water. _

"Since when were you poetical?" Hiccup tried to say lightheartedly, but there was a thickness in his throat. He swallowed hard and suddenly wrapped his arms around Toothless. "I will get you out of there. I promise."

_I know you will. _

Hiccup groaned and scrubbed a hand across his face, before pushing himself off the stone floor.

Like he had suspected, he was locked up in a tiny cell, his foot shackled with the chain disappearing into the wall. Cold blue moonlight streamed down from a large opening, but it was too far away, and the walls were too smooth for Hiccup to climb up, even if he hadn't been chained.

Hiccup let out a sigh. _Stupid_, he thought again. _You fell into that trap so easily. Just one cry of 'Hey Hiccup, it's Toothless,' and you fell headfirst into his trap. _

_Well... at least I have a better idea of what's going on... if that really was real, and not a dream. He really did capture everyone. Ugh, I've gotta get back to Elsa and Spirit. _

He kicked his foot out, but the chain was solidly driven into the wall, and he winced at the sharp sting that lashed through his muscles.

"You know, it's so amusing when it seems as if someone's gotten over a fault, but really, they haven't made any progress at all. Take Hiccup for example. His curiosity causes him to ignore reason and rush headlong into obvious danger. You think he would have learned after losing Toothless and putting his friends on danger by leading them straight into my domain."

"Come out of the shadows, Pitch," Hiccup snapped. "I'm not afraid of you."

"Yes, yes, just keep telling yourself that. Anywhere where was I?" Pitch seemed to materialize from the darkness that rested in the deepest parts of the room where the moonlight could not reach. "You interest me, Hiccup. All of you interest me greatly. Take Elsa-"

"We're onto you, Pitch," Hiccup snarled, through his heart was pounding. "We know you've been kidnapping people and bringing them here, like you did with me."

Pitch narrowed his eyes. "You are not in a very good place to be making threats. Remember, this is _my _domain. You think you have an advantage? You know _nothing_.

"Why would I be kidnapping people? I will soon be their ruler, their 'Nightmare King'. All the earth will bow in fear of me." He shot a contemptuous look at Hiccup. "I only kidnapped _you_ because you and your pitiful friends refuse to leave me alone. If I can teach you all a lesson, at least I can teach _you _one. Oh, don't even try to pretend you're not afraid, boy. I can taste it, and it is _delicious._"

He stepped forward, grin growing even wider, but before he could speak a word he was cut off by the thundering of hooves.

Pitch spun around and Hiccup looked up to see dozens upon dozens of nightmares racing past the cell door, whinnying and snorting loudly. The nightmare king frowned. "What on earth...?" He took a step towards it, shouting. "Halt! I command you to stop!"

But the nightmares kept streaming past, their bodies seeming to almost merging together. Then the mass disappeared, and the thunder of hooves faded away.

Pitch's composed mask of satisfaction seemed to crack, the faintest hint of fear clouding the depths of his golden eyes. He turned his head to shoot a withering glare at Hiccup, then slipped out the cell, slamming the door shut behind him with a clang.

The boy simply sighed, and pinched the bridge of his nose. Pitch may have left, for now, but he would be back, whereas Hiccup didn't see himself going anywhere very soon.

_Okay, so he's denying it. But honestly, what else could be going on? I wonder what the nightmares were doing. What could have gotten them so riled?_

Hiccup swept his hand over the ground in a half-hearted attempt to see if there was anything he could use to help break the chain, but his palm found nothing but dust. He looked back again at the chain and gasped. It seemed to be dissolving, melting away into nothingness. As it disappeared completely, Hiccup stood up and moved away from the wall, rubbing around his boot where the shackle had been. Nothing but fur.

_Things just keep getting stranger and stranger, _Hiccup thought, glancing around.

Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small black streak on one of the walls. As he moved closer, he saw it was actually an opening into the wall, one that was growing larger and larger at a surprisingly fast rate. Soon is was large enough for him to enter. Hiccup hesitated. Who knew where that tunnel might lead? Was it just another trap?

_Well, _Hiccup finally thought, _it beats sitting here, waiting for Pitch to come back. And I guess he was right about something. Sometimes I'm just too curious._

Hiccup stepped in, and almost immediately stumbled over something on the ground. His hand instinctively reached out. His palm connecting with something rough and gritting. Hiccup stepped back and blinked as the tunnel suddenly flooded with light.

On the walls lay a trail of black sand with light shooting out between the grains. Hiccup turned his head and saw the path of light lead farther down the tunnel.

"There's just no end to the secrets in this place," Hiccup muttered to himself, reaching out to touch the wall again.

Spirit pawed at the stubbly ground as he stared at the sheer rock wall in front of him. Before it stood a wooden table with four lights and an inscription carved into the rock, lit by moonlight. It looked remarkably like the one they had seen down in the tunnel underneath Pitch's house.

_Four lights, four lights, four lights, _Spirit muttered to himself. _How the heck are we supposed to get rid of four lights? Just blow them out? _

"I don't know, but we need to figure out something. Fast," Elsa said, beginning to pace back and forth.

Spirit let out a loud snort, spraying the candles with spit. But the small flames didn't even tremble. They seemed to burn defiantly on, mocking him.

The stallion raised a hoof and struck one of the candles, but it was as if it were made of iron. He couldn't even dent it.

"I could try freezing it," Elsa murmured. She held up her hands and her palms began to glow. Ice began creeping over the table, then up the candlesticks. At the same time Spirit blew on the flames, gentler this time. The lights began to flicker.

_It's working_.

One by one, the lights winked out. For a moment there was silence, then the wall in front of them cracked. The two sides slowly drew apart, creating an gap that they could step right into.

_Let's just hope this thing doesn't decide to close up once we're inside, _Spirit muttered, and jumped into the crack.

It felt like Hiccup had been walking for hours. He kept one hand on the wall, worried that the light might go out if he took it off. The tunnel seemed to stretch stretch on forever, and if felt like he was simply walking in place.

At that moment, a quiet snorting echoed down the tunnel. It sounded like a nightmare. Hiccup took his hand off the wall and shrank back, holding his breath. The tunnel was plunged into darkness and then...

_Hey, what gives? Wasn't there a light a few moments ago? Or am I just going crazy?_

Hiccup let out his breath. "Spirit!" Hiccup called, and placed his hand back on the wall. "Hey, I'm over here!"

"Hiccup! Thank goodness you're alright! We were so worried when you disappeared like that!" Elsa hurried overand threw her arms around him in a hug.

"Well, um, at least I'm okay now," Hiccup said with a weak smile. Then he frowned. "Well, we're in Pitch's caves. What now?"

_I guess we just keep going. We kept following the compass, and it led us here. _

Hiccup took the compass from Elsa. As he watched, the needle slowly turned until it was pointing the opposite direction. "Huh."

_I'm for continuing to follow the compass. _

"Fine with me. You, Elsa?"

Elsa sighed. "I don't see any other good options. Let's just get these people freed."

"Oh..." Hiccup started to say, "Um, about that..."

Suddenly the ground shook. Hiccup lost his balance and fell onto his hands and knees. The tunnel was plunged into darkness again, but not for long. Light speared the air, rising in beams from a crack that split the tunnel in half. The edge of the crack slowly crumbled into black sand. As Hiccup watched, the crack slowly widened, revealing an abyss of darkness. From that abyss, came voices.

_Help us! Get us out of here!_

_I don't know where I am. Where am I?_

_It's so cold. It's so cold and dark. Please! Get us out!_

But that was far from the worst of it. Through the infinite stretch of darkness, Hiccup could see glimpses of another world.


	21. Chapter 20: Game Changer

"What... what is that...?" Elsa breathed, stepping back.

_It looks like some sort of portal. _The stallion lowered his head slightly and sniffed. A cold wind flew out of portal, blowing the stallion's forelock into his eyes. A low moan drifted into Hiccup's mind.

_Help us..._ it said.

"What if... no..." Hiccup smacked a hand against his forehead. "This-This is it! This is why people keep disappearing! They're falling into these portals!"

_Into other worlds? _

"No, they can't be. Toothless... he fell into one of these. He said it was a place full of darkness."

_Real descriptive. _

"I think, I think that place that they're all falling into is like some sort of space in between different realms."

"Different realms? Like the realm you and Rain came from?" Elsa asked.

_Yeah. When she and I came here, we must have fallen through one of this cracks! _He struck his hoof against the floor. _I knew it! I knew I didn't create that portal!_

"That's all very fine Spirit, but we should really be focusing our attention on getting out of here before _we _fall in ourselves," Elsa said.

"Yeah. Hey, Elsa, do you happen to have my torch?"

Elsa nodded, and lifted the still-burning torch from her bag. Hiccup swept the flame over the edge of the crack, and they began to smoke, but the rift didn't get any smaller. Another blast of freezing cold air hit his face and he drew back, coughing.

"Well, guess that would've been too easy, huh? Hey Spirit, do you think you could try and close this?"

_Never tried closing a portal, but I guess there's a first time for everything. _The stallion spread his front legs, placing a hoof on either side of the crack. _Well, um, should I just imagine it closing or what? _

"Why would I know?" Elsa said, flinging out her arms. "I'm just a queen of a kingdom that's vanished into some space between the realms! I never wanted this, any if this." She wrapped her arms around herself, ice rippling beneath her feet.

_Well, neither did I! I didn't ask to lose my mom, my herd, my mate. At least-_

Hiccup let out a small groan, about to say, "Okay, cut it out," but before the words could leave his mouth a brightly colored blur shot out from the crack, which rippled, yawning even wider. Cold air blasted over Hiccup so strongly, he took a step back. He reached up to touch his hair and swore he could feel snow. Then he looked down and gasped.

It was a little girl with hair black as midnight, a small round face, and a bright green shirt or coat of sorts. She was laying on her face, breathing heavily.

"Um." Hiccup took a small step forward.

"Woah!" the girl jumped up, her eyes sparkling. "That was _awesome, _Ralph! Let's-" the girl abruptly stopped as her gaze landed on them. "Who are you?"

"I could ask the same question," Hiccup muttered.

Spirit leaned forward, his whiskers tickling Hiccup's ear. _I think she just traveled through the crack. She's either from inside the crack, or sh__e__'s __from another realm, like me. _

"Wait a sec, did that horse just talk? Cool!" the girl bounced over to Spirit and poked his nose with a finger. Spirit jerked back and snorted.

_I'm having some very strong flashbacks right now. _

"Um," Hiccup cleared his throat. "Like the horse said, er, where exactly did you come from?"

"Well, I was just driving my car and all of a sudden, WHOOSH, this whole humoungous crack appears and I couldn't stop in time and then I guess I musta drove through it and Ralph-oh no, Ralph! I left him behind! I've gotta get back! He's probably freaking out right now. He's always freaking out about something. Anyway, what's the name of the land I ended up in this time?"

"I'm sorry... car?" Elsa asked. "You must mean carriage. And... I must say, you look a bit young to be driving."

The girl's jaw dropped. "Wow, I really went far this time. You've never heard of cars? You know, the ones that go vroom-vroom, move super fast and all that?"

_Cars... _Spirit repeated. His tail snapped.

"You're not from here, aren't you?" Hiccup said. "You must have come through that crack."

"Um... I guess? I've never traveled through a crack before," the girl said. "And seriously, what kind of people haven't heard of cars before?"

"We can worry about that later," Hiccup interrupted. "First, what's your name? I'm Hiccup, the horse is Spirit, and that's Elsa." He blinked, repeating the girl's last words in his mind. "What do you mean by different land?"

"Y'know, just referring to the way that everyone calls the different countries different lands sometimes because they're so... different. Like, I'm from Sweetney and Ralph's from Fixit."

Fixit? What kind of a name was that?

"Well... wait, what's you're name again?" Hiccup asked.

"Vanellope."

"Well... Vanellope... I don't think you just switched countries. I think you switched realms."

Vanellope's mouth dropped open. "I did? Cool!"

Hiccup raised an eyebrow, but kept talking. "You came here because of this crack. You see, we think that these cracks are opening up into other realms, like yours. And people are falling in. We're trying to figure out a way to stop these cracks, these portals from opening. It has something to do with this guy named Pitch Black."

"Ooh, he sounds evil. I'm in."

"Wait, I didn't even ask-"

Vanellope stuck out her hand, and Hiccup sighed, before reaching out to shake it. As soon as he touched her, something like a tiny lightning bolt zapped through him. Vanellope seemed to waver before him, and he jumped back, jerking his hand back. Before he could blink, Vanellope disappeared, reappearing on the other side of the crack.

"Woah... what was that?"

Vanellope took a step back, the excitement draining from her face. "Uh. Nothing."

"Your power," Hiccup said, his voice low. Just like Spirit's portals, Elsa's ice, his dreams. "Unless... can everyone from this... Sweetney can do that?"

Vanellope shook her head. "Nah, I'm uh, pretty sure I'm the only one with this gli-'power'. I don't know why or how, I've just always been able to do this."

"I've got a hunch it's probably got something to do with this," Hiccup said, and jerked his head towards the crack.

Vanellope stared, twitching and yet, at the same time, not moving. "You're taking this awfully well."

_And so are you. __We've seen some crazy things, trust me._

Elsa let out a long breath. "At this point, I'll believe anything, so long as it gets me my people, and my sister back.

"Wait, what happened to your sister?" Vanellope asked.

"It's a really, really long story," Hiccup said. "Basically, we're trying to get all these people, who have fallen into these cracks, out. Also while trying to avoid this guy called Pitch Black and his army of nightmares. Trouble is, we're kinda in the middle of his lairs right now. Anyway, let's just try and get this thing closed, so we can keep going."

_I could try just jumping over. _

"No," Hiccup said. "Too much of a chance we'll just get sucked in." He closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Okay, I think I got this. Spirit, try picturing that it's closing. Try and find that same power you used to make the portal that took you home. Elsa, try covering it with ice. Vanellope... try doing that thing you did: 'jump' over it again. Me, I'll talk to the people in the crack, try to get them to help me."

_So crazy it just might work, _Spirit said, rolling his eyes.

"So you guys have powers too? Awesome!" Vanellope said, a wide grin spreading over her face.

_Like I said, seen some crazy stuff. _

Hiccup took a deep breath and closed his eyes, opening his mind. Cold rushed over him. Voices rushed into his head.

_Help!_

_Get us out!_

_Calm down, _Hiccup thought. _I'm-_we're _going to get you out of there_.

_Hiccup? _A familiar voice rang through his mind. Hiccup's breath caught in his throat.

_...Dad? Dad, is that you?_

_Hiccup, what are you doing here?_

_No time to explain. I need you and everyone else to help me close up this crack._

A clamour of protests rang through his ears.

_Are you crazy?_

_We've been in darkness for so long... please, let us have this one light. _

_This is the only way out! If you close this up, we'll be stuck here forever!_

_Silence! _Stoick's booming voice rose over the others. _Let me son speak!_

Hiccup didn't waste any time. _Please, listen to me. If you try and get out this way, you'll just fall back in again, _he said, his words nearly tripping over one another. _It happened with Toothless and it'll happen to you. Our only hope for me and my friends to get to Pitch. His nightmares show up almost every time a crack opens. He knows more than he's letting on. But we _have to close this crack.

_Alright, Hiccup. _Ruff's voice came to him, low and determined. _We'll help you close this, but promise me one thing: go kick Pitch's butt. _

Hiccup inwardly rolled his eyes. _I promise._

o

Hiccup stumbled, his back thumping against the wall of cavern. The air felt hot and sticky, so different from the freezing darkness he had felt moments before. For a second he blinked, wondering where he was, then his eyesight cleared.

"Did we do it?" he croaked.

_Indeed you have. Well done._

Hiccup spun around. Standing in the tunnel was an ice-blue dragon, wings perfectly folded, eyes dark and watching. Balder.

"It's you. It's really you. I-I've got so many questions, I don't know where to start."

The dragon's lips seemed to curve up in a smile. _I am willing to answer, but we must keep moving. With each moment that passes, the nightmares grow stronger, bolder. _

"Wait, what?" Elsa said, talking a step back. "Why should we just go with you? What if it's a trap?"

_If I wanted to hurt you, I would have done so long ago. Don't you remember it was me who gave you the clues that led you here? It was me who set Hiccup free when he was locked in Pitch's cell. _Balder let out a loud snort. _That fool. He does not even know what he is doing, yet he will destroy this realm if he is not stopped. Now, come._

"Yes sir!" Vanellope said, and began skipping after the dragon. Elsa gave a sigh and glanced at Hiccup.

Hiccup grinned. "What can I say? I've always been a softie for dragons. Plus, I'm pretty sure he is the one who set me free? I mean, how else could he know about my escape?"

"Alright, Balder," Elsa said. "So we'll follow you. Now I'm assuming you are talking about the cracks as the thing that will destroy the realm, but how is Pitch mixed up in all of this?"

_In the center of Pitch's caves is a place called the Cavern of Reflections. It is the epicenter, the place where all this began. I assume you have heard from your dragon friend... Toothless something about the moon?_

Hiccup nodded.

_The time of the fourth blood moon, or 'lunar eclipse the barriers that separate this realm from the next are at their weakest. It was at this time that Pitch entered the cave and, in a blind rage, actually cracked the great mirror in the Cavern of Reflections. From that crack he drew forth power, much like you four. That power transformed him into Pitch Black. The creatures he calls 'his nightmares' are the broken fragments of mirror, always trying to get back to the barrier where they belong, carrying people and animals with them. _

"So how do we stop him? Them? Whatever," Hiccup said.

Balder gave a low growl. _Now that's the tricky part..._


	22. Chapter 21: United We Stand

It seemed to Hiccup that the goings just kept getting harder and harder. Although he didn't feel hungry, or sleepy, exactly, it just kept getting harder and harder to drag his aching feet along the rough path.

To distract himself, he thought of how great it would be to ride Toothless again, to see his dad again, to finally be free from the voices that were constantly clamouring in his head now. And to be able to sleep without nightmares. Maybe some day he would take Toothless and go visit Elsa and her sister. Once Hans had been taken care of.

Balder led them through so many tunnels and caverns Hiccup lost count after the first few minutes. Some were so big Elsa said they reminded her of a ballroom, where others were so small Spirit and Balder could barely squeeze through. Others were filled with rushing water, or gaps in the floor that Hiccup almost mistook for cracks.

And then there was the bridge.

Hiccup gulped, placing a foot on the first board, trying not to look at the rushing water and sharp rocks far, far below. The board creaked loudly.

"C'mon, Hic!" Vanellope called, waving at him from the other side.

Easy for her to say. She had just "glitched" over to the other side in less than a second.

"Remind me again why Balder can't just fly us over?" Hiccup asked, gripping the rope that served as a railing. C'mon, he'd been flying high in the sky with Toothless for years. Why was he so scared now?

_Because he can't carry me, and if I'm going, you're going with me, _Spirit said.

Hiccup gave a sigh and forced his legs to move. Faster he went, sooner he'd get over, right? Elsa had made it, so would-

_Um, guys? We've... sort of got a problem here._

Hiccup glanced over his shoulder and groaned. "Oh no. Nope. Nope, nope, nope."

Nightmares came bursting out of a tunnel into the cavern, neighing loudly.

"Spirit, don't you dare-"

_Too late._

The stallion jumped onto the bridge. It rocked violently, and Hiccup was almost pitched over the side. In an instant he scrambled to his feet and began running down the swaying bridge. He could hear Spirit pounding after him, and then the stallion's teeth closed around the back of his vest.

"Gee, thanks for the lift."

_No problem. _Spirit's voice sounded muffled.

_Don't let them touch you, _Balder said. _If they touch you, they will drag you into the cracks with them. Whatever you do, don't let them touch you!_

Hiccup's feet hit the rock on the other side with a thud, and he spun around, torch at the ready. Elsa raised her hands, and Spirit reared, letting out a neigh that left Hiccup's ears ringing. Vanellope just raised her fist into the air and yelled along with the rest.

With a mighty sweep of his wings, Balder rose higher into the air. He opened his mouth, and instead of a stream of flame, a stream of ice bellowed out, trapping the first unlucky nightmares into a solid barrier. The others glanced at one another, some backing up and throwing their heads into the air. Then they turned and galloped away.

A swoosh sounded behind Hiccup and he turned around to see Balder. The large dragon was breathing hard, his wings drooping.

_When Pitch made these nightmares, he put a little of himself in them. Lucky for us, they are not emotionless forces, as they once were. They know when they are outnumbered. Come, we're almost there._

"So, um." Hiccup cleared his throat as they began walking again. "You never really told us what we're going to do when we do get there."

_If all goes well, hopefully the people will be drawn out when the initial crack is once again begins to seal shut. You will have to use all your power to close it._

"If all goes well? Hopefully?" Elsa asked.

_I can make no promises__.__ But I am fairly certain it will work. However, if it does-_

_We'll all lose our powers, _Spirit said, glancing over at Hiccup.

Hiccup swallowed and reached up a hand to twine in Spirit's mane.

_Sometimes life just feels like nothing but good-byes, _the stallion muttered, his voice loud enough for Hiccup's ears only.

* * *

After an age, after a lifetime, Balder led them down a small tunnel. It opened up into a large cavern with a pathway lit by the same blue torches as the one Hiccup himself held. The path led to a large black mirror.

At last. After so long, so many days, so many hardships. They had reached the Cavern of Reflections.

"So," Hiccup said, staring down at the cracked surface, his reflection staring back at him blankly. "How are we going to fix this?"

Balder simply jerked his head at the largest crack, which was almost more like a crevice than a crack. _Inside. _

"Only if you go first," Elsa said.

_Alright._

The great dragon dipped a claw into the crack. Moments later, darkness swallowed him, and he was gone.

"Cool," Vanellope said. "Creepy, but cool. Me next."

She darted forward, dropped to her knees, and was about to stick her hand inside when a tendril of black sand, shaped like a rope, wrapped itself around her wrist and dragged her back.

"Hey!"

"So I see you have another one added to your pitiful little band," came a smooth, low voice from somewhere behind them.

Hiccup didn't need to turn around to know who had spoken. He let out a snort. "If we're so pitiful, why do you keep trying to stop us? We're obviously some sort of threat to you, otherwise you wouldn't have taken the time to kidnap me."

"You are a thorn in my side. An annoyance. Your stupidity has caused me enough grief."

"Our stupidity? _Our _stupidity?" Elsa said. Ice crackled at her fingertips. "You're the one who's going to destroy the world! You took my sister, my _kingdom!_"

"How dare you accuse me of such things!" Pitch yelled. "Take them down!"

The ground beneath them shuddered. The large crack boomed as it widened, many spiderweb-thin cracks running out of the main fissure. Hiccup only had time to look at it for a moment before the nightmares were on him.

For a second, he struck out blindly, smashing through the first wave of nightmares. He heard the crash of Elsa's ice, Vanellope's yell, Spirit's neigh.

His friends. For a split second his journey flashed before him. How Elsa had finally warmed up to him, how Vanellope, though she had only met them a few hours ago was already risking her life for them. How Spirit had stuck with him from the beginning to the end.

Except this wasn't the end. An energy pulsed through Hiccup as he glanced around at his fellow outcasts, all fighting together. Hiccup gripped the torch like a sword and smashed through another nightmare, shattering it into dust.

The memory of Balder's words echoed fiantly through his mind.

_Do not let them touch you! They will drag you into the cracks with them. _

Suddenly Hiccup knew what to do.

"Guys!" he yelled. "Touch the nightmares!"

_Are you crazy? _Spirit neighed back. He and Vanellope had been forced to move to teleporting away from the nightmares, trying to somehow get to Pitch.

"Just do it!"

_Fine! I've been waiting for a long time to do this! _

Vanellope grabbed his mane and teleported him directly in front of Pitch.

_Chew on this, Pitch Black!_

Spirit kicked a nightmare straight into Pitch's face. Hiccup lunged forward, grabbing onto a nightmare. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Elsa do the same.

Then blackness consumed them all.

* * *

It was so cold down here that "freezing" didn't even begin to describe it. It was worse than the time he had fallen into the fjord. Much worse.

And yet... he didn't feel cold. He was wasn't shivering. The cold dug much deeper than that, past his bones and clinging right onto his soul. That made him shiver, but it was more the thought than the cold.

They were surrounded by a forest not unlike Balders. Except this one was so much more... twisted. The grass was dead beneath his feet, gooey blackness dripped from the ends of trees, their branches bent almost to the ground.

"What have you done? What is this place?" Pitch asked, his voice a whisper, his face horrified. Pitch, the king of fear was finally getting a dose of his own medicine.

"We didn't do anything. This is your fault, Pitch Black," Elsa said.

"What?"

Hiccup frowned. "You didn't know about the cracks?"

"What cracks?"

_When you cracked the mirror, you cracked the barrier between realms. _

"You're lying. W-why would I do that?"

_You didn't do that on purpose, muttonhead. _

"How-dare-you call me-" Pitch swept up his hand, but nothing came out.

Spirit smirked. _You're powerless here. We all are. Lucky for me, you're just an ordinary guy, whereas I, the ordinary horse, still have my teeth and my hooves. _He pulled back his lips, pinning his ears. _This one's for Rain._

Before he could leap forward, Hiccup jumped in front of Spirit. "Wait! Spirit, that's not going to help. The crack's getting wider, the blood moon's rising and we have to close that crack._ Now._"

"He's right." Vanellope said, pointing at a small pool of light spilling through the darkness. She lifted her finger and Hiccup followed it to a crack in the sky.

"That's it. The original crack."

_Indeed, _Balder said, walking up beside them. _It __has__ remained open long enough._

"But how do we close it?" Elsa asked.

_It is simple enough. It wants the things you have stolen from it. Power. Sand. Nightmares. _

"Give up my powers?" Pitch said. "You're insane. Before I became Pitch, no one cared, no one cared about me or anything I did or-"

"So give 'em a reason to care!" Vanellope said. "Save the world for 'em! Y'know, Ralph always talking about how he wanted to be a hero. Here's your chance, Pitch. Save the world."

Hiccup felt a grin pull at the corners of his mouth. "You have to admit, it's a pretty nice accomplishment."

"Even if no one will ever believe us," Elsa said.

_We'll believe, _Spirit said. _I believe in you. All of you. _He narrowed his eyes at Pitch. _Even you. Like it or not, I think you're going to help save the day with us._

"And why would I do that?"

"Because we know what it's like," Hiccup said. "To be cast out. Abandoned. Lonely. Afraid. But you don't have to be alone. You can choose to save the day with us."

"Please," Elsa said.

Pitch let out a small growl and stomped away. He raised his fist and slammmed it against a tree. For long seconds he was silent, then said quietly, "It's too late for me. I became the Nightmare King long, long ago. I'm afraid it's only my power that's been keeping me alive for so long. But... it's not too late for you. And so..."

He let out a sigh, raised his hand, and shot a beam of light towards the crack. Hiccup's shoulders slumped. Warmth burst through him as he raised both hands letting the light stream off his palms. It felt like he was letting go of a burden, letting it tumble from his shoulders.

Elsa joined him, then Vanellope. Spirit reared into the air, sparks flying from his hooves. Together they let go of their power, giving it back from whence it had came.

Together.

* * *

_A/N: AHHHHHHH, IT'S DONE, IT'S FINALLY DONE. MY SECOND NOVELLA, COMPLETE! _

_Sorry if the end seemed a bit rushed. I was just so ready to be done. I've very much moved on from these fandoms, but who knows, I just might write a little Spirit or HTTYD one-shot one day. I don't know what my next big project will be after this. I've been toying with the idea of an original fiction story. _

_Anyway, there is a short little epilogue after this, so stay tuned!_


	23. Epilogue

Hiccup reached down his hand and gently scratched behind Toothless' ear plates, enjoying the feeling of the dragon's scales beneath his fingertips. A large full moon peered down at the pair, it's twin rippling silently in the shifting waters.

He could still barely believe a month had passed since they'd come out if the cracks. At first there had been a fair bit of confusion as everyone tried to figure out what had happened in that half a month or so that was missing from their memories. After a fair bit of prodding, Hiccup eventually came out and told the whole story to the teens. To his surprise, they believed him, though they all said they couldn't remember anything from their time in the void.

His father had returned several days after Hiccup found himself back in his village along with the rest of the villagers. The dragons had followed a day or two later, and soon, everything was pretty much back to normal.

"Ready, bud?"

Toothless gave a low grunt and shook himself, his wings spreading wide. Hiccup leaned forward, pressed on the foot pedal, and together they took off into the moonlit sky.

Spirit took a deep breath as his gaze lifted to the full moon suspended above him. His hooves padded softly on the grass and the three mares raised their heads to look at him. He blew a soft greeting to each. As much as he had enjoyed seeing Hiccup again, it was good to be back in the wilderness again, to simply be an ordinary horse.

Never again would he create a portal, never again would he be able to speak to a human.

Instead he would spend his days on the plains of the Cimarron, a place where each day was an adventure of its own.

"I'm telling you, Ralph, we totally saved the world back there!"

"So you're sure you didn't just glitch all the way into another country?"

"No, I'm sure! Look, I can't even glitch anymore. Now c'mon, Ralph, are you gunna help me get ready to win this race or not?"

Elsa leaned against her balcony, watching the clouds drift lazily across the sky. Safe. Her kingdom was safe, her sister was safe, she was surrounded by the love of her people. What more could a queen want?

Well, one thing. She missed her powers. After being afraid of them for so long, then finally learning to accept them, accept herself, they were gone.

Still, they were never hers to begin with.

The swoosh of beating wings swept through her ears and Elsa jumped back. Then she smiled.

"Hiccup, you old rogue. It's been a while."

"I had to wait until Trader Johann came back around so I could get directions from him. Didn't want to risk getting lost again," the young Viking said as he hopped off the dragon's back.

Between, him, the dragon, and herself, Elsa found her balcony suddenly very crowded.

"So this is the Toothless I've heard so much about," she said, squeezing past Hiccup to scratch Toothless' neck. "He's even more handsome than you described him."

Toothless let out a loud rumbling purr and shoved his nose into her hand.

"Careful, all that flattery is going to go to his head," Hiccup said with a laugh. "Anyway, how are things going? Got rid of that rascal Hans?"

"Yes, I'm sure he won't be bothering us any longer. Though, I can't help feeling a little sorry for him. From what he said, he sounds like as much of an outcasts as we used to be." She rubbed Toothless' nose. "But other than that, everything is good."

Hiccup slumped against the railing, letting out a sigh. "There's just one more thing. I can't help wondering whatever happened to Pitch Black."

The moon flooded the cavern with silvery light as a lone figure made his way down the narrow path. His silvery hair matched the silver light of the moon, grey eyes were sunken into a wrinkled face. A tattered cloak hung loosely around his slumped shoulders, but his step was sure, aiding by the stout walking stick.

Slowly his feet passed over the four red circles that marked the floor. Slowly he stepped up to the huge mirror, ringed by blue torches.

A smile spread across his face. Shining back at him was his reflection.

Without a word, the man turned and walked out the way he had come.

Kozomo Pitchner was finally at peace.


End file.
